Hechizados - DraMione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Un pequeño accidente hace que Draco Malfoy termine en el cuerpo de la persona que más aborrece en el mundo. Hermione Granger terminará metida en el cuerpo del príncipe de Slytherin. Un pequeño intercambio de cuerpos. ¿Soportará ser él ser una mujer? ¿ella soportará ser acosada por todas las Slytherin? Nota: Voldy no existe y todos están vivos.
1. Rosas

**Hermione**.

Otro maldito día que el rubio idiota me arruinaba.  
¿Es que acaso Malfoy no tiene a quien molestar? Oh si, lo olvidaba. Yo soy burla, una sangre sucia para molestar. Idiota, Idiota, mil veces idiota. Si no hubiera consecuencias por matar, él ya estaría muerto y yo libre de ir a Azkaban

Caminé dando grandes zancadas luego de salir de la clase de Runas Antiguas donde el muy idiota estuvo molestándome cada que la profesora Vector se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Sangre sucia! — Gritó Malfoy tras de mí.

Lo ignoré, podría ir con Harry pero debía de estar con Ron o con Jazmín (su hermana de 14 años, la cual es pelirroja como la señora Lily).

A mis 16 años estaba más que harta del idiota Malfoy y deseaba más que nada en el mundo que la siguiente semana de exámenes finales llegase, en estos dos últimos años empezó a fastidiar más que nunca, en este momento anhelaba las vacaciones de verano lo cual era un boleto lejos de Draco Malfoy.

Hablando de Malfoy ese rubio arrogante venía tras de mí, ¿qué rayos quería?

Seguí huyendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts en espera de que Malfoy me dejara en paz.

Llegué a mi parte favorita del castillo; Un jardín de rosas (de todos los colores) que yo me había encargado de cuidar pues cuando lo descubrí hace un año estaba abandonado y con las rosas casi muertas.

Me acerqué a un rosal para oler una hermosa rosa roja, al parecer Malfoy había dejado de seguirme ya que no oía su dulce voz (es Sarcasmo porque todo de él me irrita).

Por merlín que esto era lo mejor. Sola en mi jardín secreto.

— ¿Un jardín perdido? ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¿No te resistes a mis encantos? — Oí a Malfoy que arrastraba las palabras.

Corrección, ya no es secreto. ¡Maldición!

— Tú me seguiste, idiota. — puse los ojos en blanco. — vete, éste es mi jardín secreto y entérate que para mí tú eres tan atractivo como un troll.

— ¿Tu jardín? ¿Acaso cuidas las rosas? —preguntó burlón y con eso ignoró mi opinión sobre su atractivo físico.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo aquello? —pregunté malhumorada.

— Nada, para una mujer poco femenina como tú no tiene importancia el herirse las manos con las espinas e incluso creo que no has usado ninguna poción para quitarte las heridas. — Aquello sonó como burla porque obviamente lo era.

Era cierto no me había curado ninguna herida por que no eran más que raspones — Y tú eres un pobre arrogante que nunca a lavado un plato o incluso creo que jamás lo harás, no sabes nada del mundo muggle. Eres un ignorante en ese tema. — sonreí e imité el mismo tono que él había utilizado.

Malfoy me vio ofendido. — Tú no sabes nada de lo que es ser un sangre pura, tú no sabes lo que es sufrir y aceptar todo lo que se te dice, tú no sabes lo que se siente.

— Y tú no sabes lo doloroso que es ser mujer. Desearía que estuvieras en mis zapatos y que vivieras mi vida. — gruñí, ¿qué rayos podía sufrir si era el hijito de papi?, él no tendría el ciclo menstrual y jamás lo tendría. Menos sabría lo que es ser irregular.

— Yo desearía que... que... eso que dijiste… Desearía que experimentaras en mis lujosos zapatos y sintieras lo que es ser un Malfoy. — Expresó molesto.

Ambos estábamos exaltados.

Un fenómeno extraño sucedió cuando hubo dicho esas últimas palabras, las rosas empezaron a emitir una luz casi azul y violeta, las rosas cobraron vida, giraban a nuestro alrededor dejándonos demasiado juntos. De no haber estado tan asustada como lo estaba hubiera sacado mi varita para ver que podía hacer. Las rosas brillantes desprendían un agradable aroma a chocolate, manzanas, menta y obviamente a rosas.

— Moriré asesinado por unas ridículas rosas. — Oí murmurar a Malfoy que estaba lanzando todo tipo de encantamientos contra las rosas, las cuales no parecían querer ceder ni romperse.

El aroma se hizo demasiado denso y las luces que emitían las flores eran cegadoras. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos y tras intentar respirar quedé inconsciente.

{...}

Me dolía la cabeza, era como si hubiese sido golpeada un millón de veces, estaba recostada sobre la tierra, ¿tierra? Este jardín yo lo había estado restaurando y tenía un hermoso césped. Abrí los ojos y me senté.

Todas las rosas estaban casi muerta, lúgubres no había ni rastro de lo que yo había hecho en un año.

Me levanté para ir en busca de Malfoy, seguro ese idiota lo había destrozado todo. Di apenas diez pasos cuando vi mi cuerpo en el piso. ¿Cómo rayos mi cuerpo está en el piso?

¿Habré muerto? ¿Me mató Malfoy? ¡Me volví un fantasma! Claro me hubiera creído fantasma de no ser porque mi cuerpo empezó a moverse. Ahora si estaba lista para morir.

— Mierda me duele la cabeza. — ¡hablo! mi cuerpo se sentó sobre si y se giró a verme, parecía sorprendida. — ¿Que hace mi cuerpo delante? ¿Qué me hizo la sangre sucia? — me oía completamente arrogante y desdeñosa. ¿Había dicho sangre sucia?

— ¿Malfoy? — me atreví a preguntar y en lugar de oírme... ¡Merlín! ¡Tenía la voz de Malfoy! — ¿qué me hiciste?

Me estaba ignorando ya que estaba demasiada ocupada tocando (tocándome) todo el cuerpo, los pechos, las nalgas, los cabellos.

**Draco**.

Lo esencial para disfrutar mi día a día era molestar a la sangre sucia inmunda. Todo era perfecto hasta que al salir de la clase de Runas Antiguas ella empezó a ignorarme y atiné a seguirla solo para demostrarle que al Maravilloso Draco Malfoy nadie lo ignora. Estuvimos en un magnífico jardín de rosas que Granger arregló. Acaso esa mujer no piensa que puede maltratarse las manos, pero debí de haberlo imaginado desde el principio ella jamás pondría a un elfo doméstico a hacer las cosas. De ahí no recordaba nada más que un olor a chocolate y una luz brillante.

Me dolía mi divino cerebro, era como si hubiese bebido Whiskey de fuego. — Mierda me duele la cabeza. —me senté sobre la tierra. ¿Adónde fueron las rosas? todo estaba casi muerto. Giré lentamente y frente a mi había algo que jamás hubiera pensado ver. — ¿Que hace mi cuerpo delante? ¿Qué me hizo la sangre sucia? — si mi cuerpo estaba delante eso quería decir que yo?...

— ¿Malfoy? — Mi cuerpo me llamó— ¿qué me hiciste?

— ¡Me convertí en una sangre sucia! ¡Granger me ha dado alguna horrorosa poción multiusos! — eso debía de ser así, porque eso de cambiar de cuerpos era algo remoto, estoy seguro de que no existe ningún hechizo que haga tal atrocidad


	2. Loco o Loca

**Draco.**

El peor día de mi vida era éste, estaba en el cuerpo de la persona que más odio, detesto y aborrezco en todo el mundo mágico. Y no es precisamente un cuerpo sensual ni atractivo.

Si, ya sabía que no se trataba de ninguna poción multijugos, era todo yo, en el cuerpo de la sangre sucia.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? —preguntó mi cuerpo, es decir yo, no, Granger en mi maravilloso cuerpo. Esto es confuso.

— Al parecer ir ante Dumbledore. — respondí malhumorado. Oírme era algo extraño, sonaba a la sabelotodo.

— No, vamos a la biblioteca, creo que es mejor que alertar al mundo mágico de éste accidente que ha sucedido en Hogwarts. — Corrección mi cuerpo sonaba a la sangre sucia.

— Es mejor acudir a Dumbledore, nos ayudará porque si no mi padre se enterará de esto. — estaba molesto. Así que arrastre las palabras.

Oí la carcajada de Granger o la mía, pero era rara (porque yo no suelo reír de esa manera tan escandalosa) — si tú le dijeras a tu padre que estás en mi cuerpo, te tomaría por loco, o loca, nadie nos va creer.

Pensándolo bien, estaba en lo cierto, si alguien me hubiera dicho ésta mañana que yo iba a sufrir ésta tortura le hubiera tomado por loco y le hubiera lanzado más de un crucio. En fin aunque me doliera admitirlo la sangre sucia tenía razón.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta o dispuesto a retirarme (ya tengo problemas de identificarme con mi género) Pero oí como me llamaba. —¿a dónde crees que llevas mi cuerpo?

— A la biblioteca y no me sigas, no quiero que alguien piense que el gran Draco Malfoy está enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia. Vete por otro lado. — escupí lo más hiriente posible.

— Eso debiste pensarlo antes de haberme seguido a mi jardín secreto. — le vi cruzarse de brazos. Esa actitud hacia que mi cuerpo se viese afeminado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí de ese jardín muerto, no le di ninguna explicación Granger. Además, no iba a ir con mi cuerpo siguiéndome, no iba a permitir que pensaran que tengo algún tipo de interés por la rata de biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir como el aire se colaba por la falda, tenía las piernas heladas, además sentía lo grande y holgado que era el uniforme, ¿acaso la sangre sucia usaba una o dos tallas más? Es incómodo ya que siento que se me va a caer el uniforme en cualquier segundo.

— ¡Hermione! — oí alguien gritar, pero conmigo no era la cosa, yo soy Malfoy, pero estoy en el cuerpo de... sentí que me detenían por el hombro izquierdo. — ¿me ayudarías con la tarea de encantamientos, por favor? — oh vaya, la comadreja me estaba tocando. Bueno a mí no, al cuerpo de Granger.

Aun así, no pude reprimir un gesto de asco y disgusto por el tacto de ese traidor a la sangre. Y al parecer el pelos de tomate lo notó porque me vio sorprendido.

— No tengo tiempo, Weasley. Estoy ocupado... Ocupada. —. Me corregí mientras retiraba su mano de mi hombro, o del hombro de Granger.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? —preguntó la comadreja.

— ¿Debo tener algún motivo para estar mal, Weasley? – ¿Aparte de estar en el cuerpo de la sangre sucia?

— Te estás portando extraño, nunca me has llamado por mi apellido. — respondió el pelos de tomate.

Oh vaya, lo había olvidado.

— Lo siento Ronald, estoy ocupada...

Me alejé lo más rápido posible que me permitían las piernas de Granger, además de que era claro que debía de esquivar a todos los allegados de la sangre sucia, necesitaba llegar a la biblioteca cuanto antes sin interrupciones, ¿en qué libros debía buscar? ¿Magia oscura? ¿Historia de Hogwarts? ¿Misterios mágicos? ¿Jardinería? ¿Quizás en plantas mágicas? Diablos, no tenía idea de donde hallaría la repuesta a ese jardín maldito.

Al llegar a la biblioteca pude notar que, en una mesa, había montones de libros, varias pilas de ellos rodeando a mi cuerpo. Estupendo, el gran Draco Malfoy convertido en una rata de biblioteca. No iba a acercarme, sería demasiado sospechoso, es más había muchos alumnos aquí, decidido iba a buscar por mi cuenta.

Me dirigí a la sección de historia de la Magia. Estuve leyendo de pie un par de libros, pero no había nada que hablase de algún jardín diabólico. Cerré los ojos con frustración, a éste paso terminaría siendo una mujer, una sangre sucia, pero sería soltera o soltero por siempre. Porque no tendría sexo con nadie, sería extraño sentir lo que yo le hago a más de una señorita.

Sentí que otra vez que me sostenían por el hombro. — Ronald no voy a ayudarte con ninguna ridícula tarea.

—No armes escándalo. —era mi voz, por ende, era Granger la que me hablaba. — acabo de encontrar algo. — miró en todas las direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie nos viera, abrió el libro y me lo entregó — ahí tenemos la solución.

Leí aquella información unas tres veces sin poderlo creer. — no voy a cuidar de ese jardín. — me quejé.

— Entonces sigue en mi cuerpo, pero estoy segura de que en dos semanas vas a desear arreglar el jardín, pero estarás en mi casa. — ¿en serio cuando hablaba me oía así de arrogante y malvado?

— Da igual, durante las vacaciones no podré poner un pie en Hogwarts para arreglar las odiosas rosas. — entonces me sentí muy asustado, pasaría las vacaciones con muggles. Pasaría los días con los seres que más despreciaba y precisamente la pasaría con la familia de Granger.

Solo traté de sonreír. Ocultando mi molestia. — tú la pasaras en la mansión Malfoy. Y realmente deseo que sobrevivas.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser vivir como sangre pura? —Preguntó.

— Muy difícil y pórtate arrogante, si eres amable van a sospechar de ti. Y quizás torturen mi cuerpo. — le entregué el libro de mala manera., — la contraseña de mi casa es Sangre Pura. ¿La de ustedes?

— Papanatas. — respondió mi cuerpo, o Granger, estaba observando el libro.

— No me insultes y dime la contraseña. — dije, la voz de Granger sonaba ofendida, o mi voz.

— La contraseña es "papanatas", ya sabes lo que se siente que te insulten y al parecer deberé de hacerlo para no levantar sospechas y más te vale que apruebes mis exámenes o te juro que te dejare sin hombría. Yo no la necesito en lo absoluto — se miró la entrepierna y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también.

— No te atreverías. — respondí preocupado por la descendencia Malfoy, por el hijo que debía engendrar.

— Desaprueba mis exámenes y lo sabrás. — debo admitir que me sentí incómodo y preocupado. Por la determinación con la que lo decía.

— Tu no desapruebes los míos o ten por seguro que tendrás fama de zorra. — amenacé y me largué de ahí.

Maldita sea esta vida, maldita sea la sangre sucia.


	3. Intento de ser Malfoy

**Hermione.**

Detestaba ser acosada por más de una alumna O bueno el cuerpo de Malfoy recibía el acoso. A mi parecer lo positivo era que poner mala cara hacia que se fueran asustadas. Llegar a la biblioteca había sido muy fácil desde que puse cara de perro rabioso, y bueno hay que reconocer que Malfoy es muy bueno en eso.

Saqué los libros necesarios para mi investigación, debo admitir que estar en el cuerpo de Malfoy tenía su lado positivo, porque podía alcanzar los estantes altos sin estar saltando. Así tenía varios libros para mí. Al principio pensé que podría buscar en la sección prohibida, pero decidí que la mejor elección era busca más sobre historia de Hogwarts, jardines mágicos y cuentos infantiles.

Tras haber encontrado la repuesta sobre el problema que ahora tengo fui a enseñarle a Malfoy. La solución era fácil, ambos debíamos de arreglar el jardín, Él o es decir mi cuerpo lo haría de manera manual (porque bueno antes yo lo había hecho al estilo muggle.) yo solo debía de estar presente mientras se hacía todo el arreglo.

Hay que tener en cuenta que me tomó 7 meses y medio arreglar todo. En fin, como siempre terminamos discutiendo y yo amenazándolo.

—Desaprueba mis exámenes y lo sabrás. — amenacé viendo a mi cuerpo muy enojada. O viendo a Malfoy, esto es un quebradero de cabeza.

—Tu no desapruebes los míos o ten por seguro que tendrás fama de zorra. — oh Malfoy te voy a matar por decir eso, y se fue dejándome molesta o molesto.

¿Qué es lo más extraño que te puede suceder estando en el cuerpo de un chico? Exacto, ¡una maldita erección matutina!

Odio amanecer "emocionada", "armada", "dura" —es difícil pensar en mi como chico y es difícil verme al espejo y saber que soy Malfoy, «el zorrón de Hogwarts»—o como sea que le quieras decir, pero es espantoso despertar y ver que cierta parte ya está "hasta arriba" en las mañanas.

Incluso estando en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, puedo sentir como las mejillas me arden, es decir, jamás he visto o sentido una erección, pero ahora la erección es mía y la siento, O bueno la erección es del desteñido, pero la veo y la siento yo. Incluso me da temor tocarme o tocar ese pedazo de carne que tengo entre las piernas, ¿y si me gusta?, bueno los chicos se masturban así que masajearlo debe sentirse guay, ¡pero soy una chica! Sentir eso es vergonzoso. Juro por Godric Gryffindor que nunca me he tocado y ni siquiera por mi mente ha pasado el hecho de tener un... "esto" y masajearlo.

— Draco, deja de mirarte, ya todos sabemos que la tienes grande. — Blaise me dice mientras me observa desde su cama.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Me ha visto mirando el... "Eso" de Malfoy! Esperen... Se supone que es mío y tengo todo el derecho de mirarlo. Puedo decir que no me estaba mirando, o puedo decir que "esto" vuelve loca a las chicas. Olvídenlo eso es demasiado atrevido. Así que solo lo ignoro y me voy a la ducha, y si desgraciadamente tengo que lavar esa parte, espero que no me guste...

Una semana después sé que los exámenes los pasé con éxito, pero claro no estaban a nombre de Hermione Granger, sino al del zorron albino, Perdón, estaban a nombre de Draco Malfoy.

Y bueno Malfoy también pasó con éxito mis exámenes, para éste momento yo estaba demasiado ansiosa.

—¿Draco, porque nos esquivas? — pregunta Theo mientras camina junto a mí por uno los pasillos. Debo admitir Los amigos de Malfoy me causan ansiedad.

— No tengo motivos para hacer lo que dices. — respondo tratando de sonar frío y sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo es que lo hace el tarado de Malo?, aunque técnicamente estoy insultando al cuerpo en el que estoy, y vaya que es incómodo tener que frotarse cada parte de la piel e imaginar cuantas manos han tocado este cuerpo y cuando lo pienso me da arcadas.

— No, hay algo extraño contigo, es como si fueras otra persona. — respondió Theodore y vaya que tiene razón ¡Soy otra persona atrapada en el espantoso cuerpo de Malfoy! — además de que no has insultado ni una sola vez a Granger.

¿Funcionaria echar el rollo sobre moral y respeto? ¡Ja! como si Malfoy tuviera en cuenta el respeto. — ¿a la sangre sucia? —me duele referirme así hacia mi persona o cuerpo. —He tenido que estudiar, no he tenido tiempo para molestar a quien no merece mi atención.

—Pero te gusta... — ¡¿Qué?! Tose y luego me ve con una sonrisa burlona, apuesto que ha visto en mi cara el terror. —quería decir que te gusta molestarla.

— Cuando la vea la insultaré para no perder la costumbre. — respondo tratando de sonar despectivo, necesito una cerveza de mantequilla o café o dulces o lo que sea para calmar mi ansiedad.

— Pero mira, ahí está. — señala frente a mí. Lo primero que veo me deja preocupada, mi cuerpo lleva la blusa ajustada, y juro que alcanzo a ver mis pechos, ¡maldito Malfoy! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Me ha quitado la venda del pecho! Si, uso venda para que nadie me vea de manera lujuriosa como lo hacen ahora. Además, el uniforme está a la talla exacta, siempre he usado dos tallas más grandes para que nadie me quiera "comer" además el cabello está liso. ¡Oh rayos! Voy a matar a Malfoy, o bueno lo haré a este cuerpo o al mío. Como sea lo odio.

— ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo se atreve a lucir así? — gruño enojada, pero claro soy hombre y suena raro.

— ¿estás celoso? — pregunta Blaise qué aparece de la nada. — No sabía que bajo ese uniforme se escondía un cuerpo de infarto, debo pedirle una cita.

Trato de dominar mi enojo y formular algo coherente que suene como Malfoy. — ¿Tu y la sangre sucia? ¿Dónde quedó la pureza de la sangre?

—en el mismo lugar donde ella dejó sus greñas. —responde Blaise.

Creo que estoy soñando cuando noto que mi cuerpo se está acercando, claramente Malfoy es quien lo hace. Siento terribles deseos por tomar una manta y envolverla en el cuerpo que se acerca.

—¿Sorprendido, Malfoy? —pregunta Malfoy, o bueno él en mi cuerpo.

— He visto mejores. — respondo refiriéndome a su cuerpo y él por supuesto me entiende.

— Pero no el mío...

¡Rayos! ¿¡Está flirteando conmigo!? ¡Maldito, maldito, se está divirtiendo!


	4. Testamento

**Draco.**

Para empezar, ingresar a la madriguera de los gatos es algo que no me agrada, hace demasiado calor aquí dentro. Es más, la habitación que me toca es con unas cuantas chicas de las que no sé su nombre. Pero la que parece mi sombra es mini—comadreja.

Para empezar el cuerpo de Granger no es la gran cosa, es lo típico de una mujer, aunque debo reconocer que tiene una piel muy suave casi cremosa. Está bien para que pueda conseguir marido.

Lo más horrendo es tener que pasar las semanas en un cuerpo femenino y lo peor de ello es la confusión que genera en mí, he arruinado varios pergaminos, ya que en lugar de escribir _Hermione Granger, _he escrito _Draco Malfoy._

He tenido que pasar la semana de exámenes con ropa más grande que yo, pero hoy se acaba. Ya que he preparado una poción alisadora para el terrible cabello de Granger. ¿Por qué? Soy un Malfoy... Y siendo mujer debo de tener la atención de todos. He notado algo, Granger usa una venda en el pecho, y al retirarla he descubierto que tiene unos senos medianos (a los cuales he hechizado para darles mayor volumen). La blusa la he ajustado y dejado unos cuantos botones desabrochados, la falda la he subido hasta las rodillas. Ahora soy una sangre sucia preciosa. Porque no voy a permitir que estando en este cuerpo me miren como si fuese una verruga.

Por cierto, llevo un par de días con dolores en el vientre, creo que Granger tiene alguna enfermedad y yo la estoy padeciendo. Es como si me arrancarán las entrañas.

Mientras camino con el pelos de menstruación y San Potter, puedo notar que Nott está acosándome o bueno a mi cuerpo, puedo leer los labios y se lo que está pasando. ¡Por Merlín! ¡La sangre sucia va a echar todo a perder!

¡Me ha visto! Deberían ver esa cara está indignada, esperen, mi cara está haciendo esa expresión y es la equivocada. Debería de ser de asco. ¡Maldición! Theo y Blaise van a descubrirlo todo si no hago algo.

Así que con paso firme me acerco a ellos, debo desviar su desconfianza con una discusión. —¿sorprendido, Malfoy? —pregunto a mi cuerpo, o bueno a Granger en mi cuerpo.

— He visto mejores. —responde y sé que se refiere a mi cuerpo.

— Pero no el mío...— lo sé porque es virgen (sí, he tenido que hacer el aseo íntimo y da la casualidad de que lo noté), o bueno a menos que San Potter y la comadreja le hagan algún striptease y aunque lo hicieran yo soy la belleza hecho hombre.

— Mira sangre sucia, no me apetece estar entre tus piernas. — responde con enojo, oh vaya, ¿en serio parece que me estoy ofreciendo? Maldita Granger. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?

— Serías la última persona en el mundo a la que me entregaría. — respondo con una sonrisa. — en todo caso dudo que cumplas mis expectativas.

—¿Por qué no vas y te escondes en la biblioteca? Déjame en paz y cúbrete guarra. — responde. Oh vaya... Me ha llamado guarra. ¿Eso es lo que soy para Granger? ¿No soy el bombón sexy? Pero esa mujer está ciega.

Me retiro, maldita idiota, ¿cómo se atreve?... Esperen, se ha insultado a sí misma, así que espero que Theo y Blaise no vuelvan a sospechar.

.

.

Al salir del expreso de Hogwarts me encuentro con los padres muggles de Granger.

— ¡Princesa! — el hombre me estrecha entre sus brazos, sé que su nombre es Frank. Tras prácticamente intentar matarme con ese abrazo me suelta.

La mujer se me acerca y me da besos en ambas mejillas. — Te hemos extraño tanto, cariño.

Y tras un segundo de observarme notan el cambio en mi cabello y me ven con sorpresa. — he decido mejorar mi aspecto.

La pareja asintió, más tarde terminé sentado el trasporte muggle que usaban. Me llevaron a un edificio de unos 50 pisos, no sabía a dónde íbamos y tampoco deseaba preguntar al parecer Granger había olvidado informarme de esto.

Entramos a una oficina secreta que al parecer funcionaba con magia, pero era algo imposible, porque en Londres muggle y además que los padres de Granger eran muggles.

Un hombre de unos 60 años nos recibió e hizo sentar en un sillón frente a él, era extraño, yo no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, no sabía que pasaba.

— Voy a dar lectura al testamento de la señora Rebeca Urquart — Habló el anciano, y yo sabía que ese apellido era sangre pura, cosa extraña. — Sé que mi adorada hija Squib, Jean Urquart se casó con otro Squib de apellido Granger, de ésta manera siguen manteniendo la sangre limpia de nuestros ancestros. Por ende, dejo en manos de mi hija la mansión Urquart, a mi yerno le he de dejar la llave de la bóveda familiar en Gringotts. Y a mi querida nieta, que ha traído la magia a nosotros de regreso... Debo informarle que está prometida en matrimonio, con un mago Sangre limpia, y deberán de conocerse un mes antes de la boda que se realizará en diciembre del 98.

No sé qué más decía, dejé de oír, si no arreglaba esto, yo terminaría casado con un mago quien sabe quién sea, al diablo me iban a tocar... Olviden eso... Lo importante aquí es que Granger es hija de Squibs Sangre pura. Ella no es una... Sangre sucia.

Pero aun siendo así, jamás me retractaría en cuanto a las burlas a las cuales la había sometido.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi dedo índice y posteriormente vi mi sangre (o la de Granger) estampada en el documento.

— Si usted no se casa deberá de renunciar a la magia y sus amistades. — Dijo el anciano.

Decidido mi nueva enemiga era la abuela muerta de Granger, pero yo arreglaría esto, saldría de este cuerpo y Granger se casaría con el pobre mago desdichado.

Y no le diría de esto a Granger, este sería un secreto. Tenía casi un año para volver a mi hermoso cuerpo.


	5. Tampón

**Hermione.**

Parecía ser que el mostrar frialdad y ser inexpresiva cual roca era lo esencial para ser un Malfoy. La madre de Malfoy me había sostenido las manos, no besos, no abrazos, no había nada de calidez en esta familia. De alguna manera puedo entender por qué él es un completo antipático. Él solo necesita amor, está deseoso de ser amado, pero claro con lo idiota y arrogante que es, jamás lo aceptará, menudo tonto está hecho.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Malfoy, mi padre, es decir, el padre de Malfoy (como sea) parecía estar un tanto molesto o irritado, no lo sé con exactitud, es difícil leer alguna expresión o pensamiento es esta familia.

— Draco, tenemos una noticia que darte. — Habló Narcissa Malfoy, mientras algunos elfos se retiraban con mi baúl.

— Sobre que, madre. — traté de sonar completamente indiferente.

Entonces noté la presencia de un mago anciano, con una túnica negra y un sombrero de copa. — Buenas tardes, joven Malfoy. Hay algo que debe de saber.

— Buenas tardes... Señor, ¿a qué Debemos su presencia? —traté de sonar como Malfoy.

Hizo un ademán para que me sentase en uno de los sofás de cuero de mi sala o bueno la sala de estar de los Malfoy.

— Al parecer según éste documento su abuelo armó una Alianza de Matrimonio para usted. — Respiró profundamente — la bruja Sangre Limpia es descendiente de los...

Alcé la mano para que el mago se callara. — prefiero no saber de quién se trata... Pero si mis padres desean saberlo no me opongo a que se lo diga — estoy segura de que se trata de alguna de las Greengrass o incluso de Parkinson. Las serpientes se casan entre serpientes.

— Ya lo sabemos. — el señor Malfoy se notaba muy enojado. — pobre de ti si no te casas voy a...

El mago tosió. —deberá casarse con ella en diciembre del 98 o perderá su magia.

¡Trágame Tierra! Si no solucionamos éste intercambio de cuerpos en un año, terminaré casada con una mujer. Lo mejor será no decirle nada a Malfoy, ya que podría desear evitar sufrir con su propio compromiso matrimonial. Y yo quedaría atrapada...

— Claro que lo haré, cumpliré con ello, no podría negarme a los deseos de mi difunto abuelo. — Sí claro, si merlín quería yo sería libre de toda esta locura.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi dedo índice y posteriormente vi mi sangre (o la de Malfoy) estampada en el documento, ahora estaba más que asustada. Debía liberarme de esta terrible situación.

**Draco.**

Creo que moriré, me duele el vientre, siento frío, siento nauseas, me duele la garganta. Al parecer algún virus muggle me ha atrapado. ¡He enfermado! ¡Por Merlín!

Me levanto de la cama lo primero que he notado es la inmensa mancha roja en la sábana blanca. ¡No puede ser! ¡es...! es...— ¡ME ESTOY DESANGRANDO! ¡POR MERLIN! ¡VOY A MORIR!

— ¡¿Hija que ocurre?! — el padre de Granger ingresó a mi habitación con una escopeta en la mano para luego inspeccionar cada rincón de la habitación, debajo de la cama, el ropero, el buró— ¿entró algún ladrón? ¿Estás bien?

Me aturdió aquella reacción, me sorprendió el hecho de por un grito en menos de tres segundos apareciese el padre de Granger con un arma muggle, supongo que esa es la única manera como se protegen los Squib.

— Hermy— el hombre se acercó a mí— ¿Por qué gritaste?

— Yo...— Miré la cama y él siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

Pasó a ser pálido como una hoja. Tosió levemente — Creo que tu madre tiene uno que otro tampón por ahí, le diré que te dé algunos. — Se retiró.

— ¿Tampón? — No había oído de aquellas cosas en el mundo mágico. Era algo nuevo, así como todos aquellos objetos muggles.

La madre de Granger ingresó a la habitación, traía un sobre— No creo que debas usar algún Tampón aún.

— ¿Porque no? — Abrió aquel sobre y me mostró una especie de cánula o pajilla— ¿Tengo que meter eso en.…? — apuntó en hacia abajo— No voy a usar eso

Yo, el magnífico Draco Malfoy tenía que meter aquello en... ¡me rehúso a sentir aquello! ¡Soy un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer! sentir eso en mi interior sería traumático. Prefiero morir desangrado antes que... No quiero imaginar nada de ello.

— Si ya no eres virgen puedes usarlo— Aquella mujer sonrió.

Siendo Draco Malfoy no era nada virgen, pero el cuerpo de Granger era muy evidente que era más que virgen— soy Vir... eso...

— ¿Piensas entregarte así a tu futura pareja? — Aquella mujer era una entrometida, cotilla, chismosa y demás adjetivos que existiesen. Podría entender si Granger quisiera lanzarle un _Silencio._

— No ser virgen podría dañar el inmenso ego de mi futuro carcelero— Si quería engañar a la madre Squib, debía hablar como Granger— Lo más probable es que sea un estúpido purista, con complejo de tener el mundo a sus pies o creerse rey del mundo.

— Describes a Draco Malfoy de esa manera siempre, ¿esa es la visión que tienes de los sangre limpia? — Me extendió una cosa extraña la cual recibí. — Iré a la farmacia a comprar más toallas higiénicas... a veces olvido que ya eres toda una señorita.

Dicho eso se fue dejándome solo en la habitación, ¿Qué me acababa de describir? Es obvio que Granger se siente atraída por mí. Ya que habla de mí con sus padres, pobre de ella porque siempre seré su amor imposible, aquello era divertido. Por otra parte, no tenía idea como se usaba aquella cosa, pero por suerte tenía instrucciones en el sobre.

¡ODIO ESTAR ATRAPADO EN EL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE SOY UN MALFOY! ¡MERLÍN LIBÉRAME DE ESTO!


	6. San Potter

**Draco.**

Era terrible desangrarse una vez al mes por cuatro días, y peor una madre squib que hacia la misma pregunta o más terrible aún intentar caminar llevando aquella cosa entre las piernas, era incómodo y me sentía inseguro.

A menudo pienso quien sería el "desdichado carcelero" que está condenado a casarse con Granger, quien sería el idiota que trataría de conquistarme mientras, el que trataría de proponerme matrimonio. Podría rechazarlo y tomar venganza contra de Granger de esa manera

Bajé al salón a ver aquella caja estúpida que pasaba programas tontos o eso me parecía, La ropa de Granger es muy poco femenina, además de que no había ningún tipo maquillaje o cremas en su habitación.

— Es un hombre sin duda— me quejé mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó Harry que estaba en un sillón cercano.

Casi grité del espanto, pero claro que no lo iba a hacer delaté del topo con gafas — Una prima que actúa como un hombre...

Potter me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada respecto a eso.  
— Hermione he venido a invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños...— Potter anunció con algo de emoción.

— Creí que no querías una...— Traté de recordar lo que había hablado San Potter cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts. — Además podías haber llamado por teléfono para invitarme.

— Sí, lo sé, pero necesito tu ayuda, quiero algo de ropa nueva para la fiesta, mi padre ha invitado a medio mundo mágico y Muggle y… necesito verme bien...— Se llevó la mano a los cabellos — Estoy seguro de que Malfoy vendrá con tal de saber si hice o no el ridículo con la ropa...

— Y necesitas mi ayuda para verte bien...— finalicé, ahí estaba mi oportunidad para deshacerme de la ropa de Granger. — Yo también tengo que conseguir algo de ropa... así que podemos ir juntos.

Dicho y hecho, tomé algo de dinero (Mucho dinero el cual me lo había dado la madre de Granger, por suerte había estudiado como usar las libras esterlinas.). Del centro comercial había comprado más que un poco de ropa, Maquillaje, vestidos femeninos, zapatos, uno que otro artefacto para domar el cabello de Granger, Además de que arrastré a Potter a una peluquería, Él Trató de que le ordenasen el cabello y yo pedí un cambio de color en el cabello de Granger. (Bien que pude hacerlo en casa, pero no podía usar magia por ahora),

— Casi puedo jurar que eres Draco Malfoy en el cuerpo de Hermione— Potter lo había notado, después de todo no era tan imbécil. Me miraba con suspicacia tras salir de la peluquería.

Entonces le di una mirada ofendida— ¿Cómo puedes compararme con el Zorron de Hogwarts? — sí, me insulté. No había manera de negar lo indiscutible, había estado con todo lo que tenía falda. Excepto a las profesoras (demasiado grandes para mi gusto).

— Pareces ser Draco Malfoy... Hermione nunca compraría tantas cosas, ella es muy sencilla para ello, es más porque cambiar el color de tu cabello a rubio— Potter cargaba mis miles de bolsas, caminábamos por una acera. — Eres Malfoy, dilo.

Entonces lancé un suspiro, cualquier excusa ese cegatón no la creería— Creo que voy a decírtelo. Aunque no quería que nadie los supiese.

— ¿Decir qué?

— Estoy prometida en matrimonio con un desconocido. — Dije sin más y el estúpido de Potter soltó mis bolsas y las cosas frágiles se rompieron, lo sé. No dije nada al respecto porque me acusaría de ser yo, es decir, Ser Draco Malfoy— Mis Padres son squib Sangre limpia, así que mi abuela al saber que yo poseía magia, armó un compromiso.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Con quién te casarás?, Romperás el corazón de Ron. — San Potter estaba más que sorprendido.

— No lo dije porque me enteré hace poco, acepté el compromiso por mi abuela, No sé quién sea mi prometido— Miré las bolsas. Potter se apresuró a levantar el desastre que había dejado con las compras— Ron...— Quería reír, dudaba mucho que el pobretón se le comparase al sangre limpia que era mi prometido, es decir, al prometido de Granger. — No es mi asunto sus sentimientos, es mi amigo. — ¡Ja! eso no era cierto, era el amigo de Granger, no el mío. — He aceptado mi destino.

— Aún no me convences... sigo creyendo que eres Malfoy— se oía tan divertido, Maldito cegatón, como podía molestar de esa manera — Dime algo que solo Ron, tu y yo sepamos.

Entrecerré los ojos— Te gusta Pansy Parkinson desde cuarto año.

Potter sonrió — Ahora sí creo que eres tú, Mione. Te prometo que repararé todo lo roto en cuanto pueda usar la magia.

Si claro, los Slytherin sabemos de la atracción que este cegatón siente por Pansy, lo cual no es ningún secreto, ¡Que idiota!, es más, todo Hogwarts lo sabe

**Hermione.**

Me sorprendió que el señor Malfoy ingresara a la biblioteca con cara de pocos amigos, o bueno peor que antes, daba grandes zancadas hasta acercarse— ¿Acaso no piensas vestirte mejor para ir a la fiesta de los Potter?

— Padre, habías dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo— Respondí y dejé el libro sobre la mesa, la biblioteca de los Malfoy tenía libros muy interesantes, ediciones únicas y coleccionables.

Lucius Malfoy roló los ojos— Lo es, pero no dije que no iríamos. Así que vístete.

— Antes de obedecer, quiero saber porque vamos a la fiesta de un mestizo— No es que se me estuviera pegando lo Malfoy y despreciase a mi mejor amigo, solo que era algo incoherente todo esto.

— Porque nos invitaron y ahí estarán varios miembros del ministerio de magia, no voy a brillar por mi ausencia— Respondió con aires de grandeza. — Asimismo puede que ahí este tu prometida.

— De la cual no sé ni su nombre— Respondí conteniendo la risa.

Lucius se veía divertido —eso podemos arreglarlo, lo diré, ella es...

Me cubrí los oídos y salí de la biblioteca, No quiero enterarme de nada, prefiero que sea un secreto.

.  
.

El jardín de los Potter era más amplio de lo que recordaba, obviamente que está hechizado.

— Al parecer, Potter sale con su amiga— Mi Madre, es decir la madre de Malfoy, tenía la mirada fija en Harry y una chica rubia que no lograba identificar. — es Granger.

¿¡QUE!? ¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE! MALFOY JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ, MI CABELLO, MI HERMOSO CABELLO CASTAÑO. AHORA ERA RUBIA. Además de usar un vestido rojo muy provocativo.

Los Malfoy fueron a saludar a sus amistades, mientras yo aniquilaba a mi cuerpo (o a Malfoy que estaba dentro) con la mirada. Theo y Blaise se acercaron, cada uno con una chica.

— Para, vas a hacer magia involuntaria y podrías matar a Granger— Theo se burló de Draco. O de mí.

Blaise miró a las chicas— Busquen con quien bailar, tenemos que hablar con nuestro amigo.

Las chicas se retiraron más a la fuerza que por su voluntad.

— Como decía calma tus celos. — Theo colocó una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Tengo entendido que desde que el mundo mágico ha corrido la noticia de que Granger es una sangre limpia, ella ha tenido varias propuestas de matrimonio. — Blaise tenía una copa de whiskey de fuego en la mano.

Aquello que dijo me aturdió, ¿soy Sangre limpia? ¿Cómo era posible?

— Ya puedes acercarte y pedir su mano. — se burló Theo.

— ¿Debería hacerlo por qué?... — Voy a estrangular a Malfoy en cuanto tenga la oportunidad por todo o que me ha hecho. Y si acepta alguna propuesta de matrimonio lo dejaré sin descendencia.

— Porque te gusta... — Respondió Theo.

— Rechazo eso. La detesto. —respondo con enojo. — No tiene nada de atractiva.

— Mientes. — Blaise rio. — tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos por ella en un falso odio, acéptalo siempre te ha gustado hablar con ella así sea con insultos.

— Es más ve a hablar con ella. — Theo y Blaise me arrastraron hasta estar frente a Malfoy, no, a mí, mi cuerpo. O como sea.

— Granger, Draquito tiene algo que decirte. — presiono Theo.

—No me digas Draquito. — Malfoy y yo nos quejamos a la vez.

Bien, creo que medio mundo mágico acaba de descubrir la verdad. ¡Trágame tierra!


	7. Descubierta(o)

**Draco.**

— No me llames Draquito— Maldito Theo, tenía que fastidiar con ello, y claro, yo tuve quejarme olvidando que ya no soy Draco Malfoy. Sino Hermione Granger, hija se Squibs sangre pura, que irónica es la vida.

Gran parte de los magos nos veían y mi cuerpo evidenciaba sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro, es decir, lo hacía Granger. Así que traté de sonreír despectivamente— Eres predecible, Malfoy.

— Al parecer estás interesada en mí ya que me observas y sabes lo que diré— Respondió Granger o mi cuerpo. Me estaba desafiando.

— No armen una escena aquí. — Blaise trató de calmarnos. Pero esta vez me tocaba humillar a Granger.

— No importa lo que digas o cuantas ilusiones te hagas conmigo, no podría fijarme en ti. — tomé a Theo del brazo. — éste es mejor que tú.

Dicho eso me retiré del brazo de Theo. Estaba realmente molesto con Granger, como podía dejarse arrastrar por mis amigos. Debería ser más dura con ellos.

Theo me sonrió — Humillando a Granger no llegarás a nada, Draco.

— Ya lo sé, pero necesita hacerse fuerte para... — caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hablar. —Yo soy Granger. Humillé a Malfoy...

Theo negó con la cabeza. — A Blaise pueden engañarlo o a todo el mundo mágico si quieren... Pero yo te conozco bien Draco. Estés donde estés sigues siendo tú, y Granger se la ha pasado en tu biblioteca familiar... Tú no podrías estar quieto demasiado tiempo.

— No sé de qué hablas, Nott. —Negarlo no servía, pero en definitiva no quería decir que un jardín de rosas me convirtió en chica, para ser más específico en la loca de Granger— Yo soy Hermione Granger.

— Entonces actúa como lo que eres, mi prometida y bésame. — Soltó el idiota.

¡Por Salazar! ¿Éste era mi prometido?... Digo el prometido de Granger. Láncenme un avada, ¡mátenme por piedad! Si no salía del cuerpo de Granger en los próximos meses... ¡Terminaría unido en matrimonio a este tarado! Lo peor es que tendría que dejar que me tocara... ¡Me tomaría sin contemplaciones!

— No, nada de nada hasta el día de la boda, tendrás que conquistarme si quieres un beso. — esa era la única forma que me aseguraba no ser tocado por mi supuesto mejor amigo.

Theo me dio una mirada divertida. — sigo creyendo que eres Malfoy.

— Solo teñí mi cabello, es la moda — respondí, pensé muy tarde mi repuesta. Había sonado como Pansy.

Me dio una larga mirada. — Deberé ir a cortejar a mi prometida. — Miro a mi cuerpo.

— Yo soy tú prometida, idiota — enfurecí en mala hora.

— Pero tú eres Draco, así que no pienso coquetear contigo. — respondió en un susurró. — Además caminas como un hombre torpe en tacones, no eres nada femenino.

— Me ofendes. — respondí, le tomé con fuerza del brazo. — Dices algo y te crucifico, recibirás mi odio día a día en cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts.

Theo rió. — sabía que eras tú, pero de todos modos debo admitir que Granger es hermosa, tenía dudas en cuanto a mi compromiso. — me tomó de la mano, me hizo dar una vuelta. — tiene buen trasero.

— Eres un insolente. — no podía golpearlo delante de los invitados, pero hice algo que seguramente una mujer haría. Darle un pistón y retirarme con la frente en alto, bueno, no tan alto porque me torcería los tobillos. Era cierto yo no era nada femenino.

Mire en dirección donde estaba Granger, es decir yo... Mi cuerpo. Y era acosado por Astoria Greengrass.

**Hermione.**

Malfoy se marchó del brazo de Theo, en buena hora, empezaba a irritarme y casi delata nuestra situación.

Astoria Greengrass usaba vestido negro, y zapatos bajos, un exceso de maquillaje en el rostro, se acercó y se colgó de mí, no, me saltó encima. Quería besarme, primero muerta antes de besar a una chica, podría gustarme por el hecho de estar en el cuerpo de Malfoy.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? — pregunté dando un paso hacia atrás.

— Besar a mi prometido. — respondió y volvió a tirarse sobre mi

¡Oh Merlín! ¡Si me va a saltar cada tres minutos Malfoy sabrá que tiene un compromiso y no querrá devolverme mi cuerpo! Aunque ésta podría estar mintiendo.

— No tengo ningún compromiso contigo, no se hecho ninguna prestación formal. — Respondí con indiferencia.

Ella hizo una mueca de frustración. —¡Daphne dijo que caerías con eso!

Se fue enojada, pisaba con fuerza, una menos, aunque creo que volverá a intentarlo.

— Casi caí en su mentira. — Blaise se cruzó de brazos. Theo volvió a acercarse, esta vez cojeaba. — ¿Te dolió el pistón? ¿Qué le hiciste a Granger?

¿Que Malfoy hizo qué?

Theo hizo un gesto amargado. — Le dije que no sabía caminar con tacones. Que caminaba como hombre.

Miré a mi cuerpo, es decir a Draco, él me vio a los ojos y con la cabeza señaló al árbol más lejano del jardín. Vocalizó "Tú, yo, conversación, Ahora"

Y le vi retirarse, pero no directamente al árbol, bien pensado Malfoy, si nos vieran ir al mismo lugar a la vez saldrían rumores.

— Te lo merecías, no puedes tratar así a una mujer. — Blaise rió con ganas.

— Como sea, vamos por una copa de ponche o voy a morir congelado. — habló Theo, parecía estar sospechando algo, Ellos dieron un par de pasos y notaron que no los seguía. — ¿vienes?

— No, tengo algo que hacer. — Dicho eso caminé rumbo al roble, aunque claro debía esquivar a los invitados y posiblemente a mis padres, los padres de Draco...

Al llegar al árbol, que era la parte más oscura y tenebrosa de la fiesta, iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Malfoy se lanzó a mis brazos, es decir, mi cuerpo o yo... O lo que fui... — ¡Nos descubrió! — susurró en mi oído. — sabe quiénes somos. Y quiere conquistarte ahora que sabe que eres sangre pura.

—¿de qué hablas? — traté de zafarme, pero casi me ahoga con la fuerza de sus brazos, No sabía que poseía esa energía.

— Theo me descubrió, lo sabe, y va a por ti... Es decir, va a coquetearle a mi cuerpo, a mí... A ti. Tú entiendes. — respondió, no dejaba de abrazarme. — No dejes que te toque o mi reputación con las chicas caerá.

— No es mala idea. Así lograré sacarme a Astoria de encima. — sonreí, era mi pase a la libertad.

— Mira Granger, te estoy haciendo el favor de rechazar todas las propuestas de matrimonio que te han llegado... Si dejas que Theo me haga algo... Yo... voy a aceptar un matrimonio y te aseguro que los compromisos sangre pura despojan a la otra familia de todo si no se realiza la boda. — Habló amenazante. Me oía realmente como una mujer despechada, dispuesta a tomar venganza, Malfoy me ha convertido en una villana con la pinta de mujer fatal.

— No lo harías, porque puede que no regresemos a la normalidad... Y si eso ocurre tu terminarás casado con algún arrogante sangre pura — me lo saqué de encima. —además no puedes saltar encima de los varones.

Me dio una mirada burlona. — Tú no eres varón.

— Ni tu eres una mujer. — respondí.

— Como sea, no caigas en su juego — se cruzó de brazos. — Por cierto, eres Premio anual.

— Tu también. Me voy antes de que nos vean juntos. — respondí y antes de lograr darme vuelta otra vez estaba sobre mí y con el rostro demasiado cerca al mío. — ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

Puso los ojos en blanco. — Necesitan creer que eres yo, porque no te irías de la fiesta sin una buena razón.

— ¿Entonces? —arrastre las palabras. Me besó en la mejilla, no, en la comisura de la boca. — ¿qué haces?

— Dejando labial en tu rostro. — Se soltó y me dio la espalda— ya puedes irte.

— Idiota. — susurré con sorpresa.

Me retiré de ahí, trataba de limpiarme el labial con un pañuelo de seda blanca.


	8. Flores

**Draco**

**¡**Mierda! ¡Odio ser mujer! ¡Voy a arrancarme el útero! ¡Odio sufrir! ¡Prefiero los crucios! Lo peor es que Granger no es regular, y yo tengo que sufrir cuando se adelanta el maldito "periodo de castigo".

Lo peor de todo es que la hermana de Potter sabe lo que hice. Jazmín Potter, ¿acaso la familia Potter adora las flores? ¿Lily, Petunia y Jazmín? Aunque podría ser una tradición... Así como los Malfoy y Black usamos nombres de estrellas o constelaciones. ¡Pero que mierda me interesa!

Como sea, ¡sabe lo que hice! ¡Es un demonio de cabello rojo! ¡Me está extorsionando! ¡Se aprovecha de mi noble persona! ¡Debería ser Slytherin no Gryffindor! ¿De qué me quejo? ¡Me vio saltar a los brazos de Granger! ¡Me vio besarla! O a mi cuerpo, Pero en hora buena que no escucho nada. Pero como no sabe mi secreto yo sufro las consecuencias.

— ¡llegó la persona por quién llorabas! — Logré distinguir la voz de la pelos de menstruación, debía de estar apoyada en el dintel de la puerta. — ¿de verdad estas llorando? — se sorprendió.

— Es culpa del maldito asesino de óvulos. — grité, ni siquiera la miré, no podía enderezarme sin llorar.

Ella empezó a reír fuertemente. — Incluso pareces la chica del exorcista. Estás doblada en ángulos imposibles y con el cabello revuelto.

¿Chica de exor... ¿Quien? Debería de preguntarle a Granger, pero a quién le importa, ¡me estoy muriendo!

— Odio ser mujer. — Gimoteé — ¡Odio el periodo!

— Puedo darte una pastilla para que se vaya el malestar, pero te costará 10 galeones. — Puedo ya imaginarla saborear mi dinero.

—¿Son efectivas? — pregunté con desconfianza. Esa pelirroja podría darme caramelos y estafarme.

Ya lo hizo antes a medias, cuando le pedí ayuda para que regresara mi cabello al color natural, terminé con el cabello como el chicle de mi prima Nymphadora. Sí, ¡Rosa chillón!

Afortunadamente tres días después el cabello volvió a ser castaño, y menos rizado, justo cuando empezaba a gustarme y aceptarlo.

— Por desconfiar te la daré a 15 galeones. — respondió Jazmín.

— Si en lugar de aliviarme incrementa el dolor... date por muerta. — Me quejé, me senté al borde de la cama— Voy a llorar de dolor.

La pelos de menstruación llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con estampado de flores, llevaba un bolso negro del cual sacó una botella con agua y unas cápsulas.

— Primero los galeones y luego las cura a tu dolor.

— No, primero esto. — le quité el agua y las cápsulas. — si realmente funcionan, te pagaré.

Ella sonrió, se divertía con mí aspecto de "dementor por la mañana", desesperada bebí la cápsula.

— Mi mamá las hace, quitan el dolor inmediatamente. — Jazmín se sentó junto a mí.

Era cierto, el dolor calmó inmediatamente.

Pagué por esas pastillas, el efecto era de 24 horas, así que compre alrededor de unas 10 porque no sabía cuándo volvería mi torturador... ¡Soy fuente de ingresos de un Potter!

— Jazmín... ¿Crees que soy poco fémina? —pregunté, el estúpido de Theo me había hecho quedar como idiota, si quería que se creyeran que era mujer, debía de aprender a actuar como una... Y Jazmín Potter era mi salvación.

— Últimamente pareces más un chico en cuanto a tu conducta, porque en tu manera de vestir eres toda una señorita. — respondió viendo mi guardarropa. — pero aun no sabes maquillarte bien.

No es como si llevara una vida intentando ser una chica.

Era hora de mentir como solo un Slytherin sabe hacerlo. —Jazmín, estoy nerviosa y preocupada... Malfoy dijo que es premio anual, viviremos en la torre con él… y yo no quiero que me deje por ser poco femenina... Creo que el pasar demasiado tiempo con Ron y Harry me ha terminado por convertir en un chico más.

Ella dio un brinco y me tomó de las manos. —¡te ayudaré! ¡Seré tu maestra! Así serás más femenina y tendrás a Malfoy comiendo de tu mano. Serás la chica más femenina de Hogwarts.

Listo, ahora yo la había manipulado, tendría clases gratis, ¿Quién estafó a quién?

**Hermione.**

Veía mi reflejo en el espejo, lo único que me gustaba era el cabello de Malfoy, perfectamente lacio, lo envidiaba y adoraba su suavidad.

Me vestí completamente de negro, hacia lucir bien al cuerpo de Malfoy además de que su piel y la ropa contrastaban. Me veía realmente guapo. De cierta manera Malfoy es atractivo, pero tiene un defecto del mismo tamaño que su ego: es un zorrón.

Ahora que lo pienso me gusta el hecho de no sufrir con mi periodo, soy libre del dolor. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando Malfoy? Seguro que llora y se retuerce de dolor.

Hoy debíamos que ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin, (en unos días volveré a Hogwarts) el cuerpo de Malfoy ha crecido unos centímetros. "aunque siendo sincera me hubiera estirado o no, tendría un uniforme nuevo, éstos sangre pura no dejan de gastar.

Al bajar de la habitación hasta el salón donde los padres de Malfoy me esperaban se me quedaron viendo con algo de sorpresa en los ojos, ya lo dije antes, estos no expresan nada con sus facciones.

— Deberías peinarte. — habló Narcissa Veía mi cabello es decir el cabello de Malfoy.

— Lo acabo de hacer, madre. — respondí, puedo jurar que estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio cuando me vi al espejo.

— No mientas, Draco — Lucius Malfoy me veía como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura. — tienes el cabello rizado.

— Eso es imposible — arrastré las palabras.

— Dobby, trae un espejo. — Ordenó el señor Malfoy, el elfo apareció con el espejo el cual se lo entregó.

Cuando puso el espejo circular delante de mí, pude notar que en mi cabello que había tres mechones rizados. ¡Genial! Digo que me gusta algo de Malfoy y aparece el cabello rizado... ¡Un momento! ¿¡Pensé que me gusta!? En realidad, yo detesto a Malfoy con todo mi ser, es decir es un arrogante que ha hecho mi vida miserable e incluso ahora que está en mi cuerpo es insoportable. Me ha hecho lucir como una mujer fatal.

Ante esos pensamientos los rizos desaparecieron, el cabello volvió a ser lacio, era como si tuviese vida y pensase por si solo... O peor aún... ¡Estuviera hechizado! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Creo que encontré la solución al problema y no me gusta nada!

— Eso es extraño. — Narcissa tocó mi mano. — no estás enfermo, hijo.

— Tal vez Theo jugó con mi poción para el cabello. — esa era una manera de despistarla.

No se dijo más del tema, hicimos lo que teníamos programado ese día. Yo solo quería evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido, no quiero pensar en que me gusta algo de Malfoy, el hacerlo puede generar que me salgan rizos.


	9. Ayuda

**Hermione**

Odio decirlo, pero terminé por acostumbrarme y entender la frialdad de los Malfoy, ellos son distintos a lo que yo creía que eran, es decir, las muestra de afecto eran señales de debilidad y el castigo era para corregir los errores.

Las vacaciones de verano no habían sido tan agradables, si bien la había pasado leyendo libros de la biblioteca de los Malfoy, también había sufrido por mis "errores" fui blanco de más de un par de crucios por lo que supuestamente hice en el cumpleaños de Potter "engañar a mi prometida" (o la de Malfoy). Los señores Malfoy lo sabían, o intuía lo que había ocurrido por el labial que había tenido en la cara. ¡Maldito zorron! Incluso limpie la lechucería, no me quejaría si hubiera usado algún método muggle. Fue de otra manera y fue realmente insípido. No quiero recordarlo.

Volviendo a lo que decía, los ojos de los Malfoy mostraban sus sentimientos además de también sabían cómo ocultarlos, Temo decir que para cuando vuelva a ser yo o vuelva a mi cuerpo, seré una Malfoy en actitud. Es mentira, entenderé mejor a Draco Malfoy. Había perdido me voy a obligar a no pensar en sus ojos grises. O en su...

— Hey Granger. — el sonido mi voz me hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a mi cuerpo.

Era Malfoy ingresando a nuestro compartimento de premios anuales, vestía zapatos de tacón aguja y un vestido blanco floreado, además de que el cabello estaba más rizado y definido que de costumbre. Detrás de sí flotaba un baúl, Con la varita lo dirigió al compartimento. En la otra mano tenía a Croockshanks, mi hermoso gato. El cual al verme se zafó de Malfoy o de mi cuerpo. Saltó sobre mis rodillas. Evidentemente sabía quién era yo.

Malfoy soltó un gruñido de molestia.

— Creo que deberías de olvidar que eres Granger. — se sentó frente a mí, era una chica en actitud. —¿me veo bien?

— Ahora pareces una chica superficial. — dije, de alguna manera quería herirlo, hacerle pagar todos esos años de humillaciones e insultos. — Se nota tu intento por ser más femenina.

— Soy superficial y poco femenina, tú lo eres. — Admitió, pero pude leer en sus ojos que estaba decepcionado y frustrado.

— Hice los horarios que deberán de seguir los prefectos de cada casa en las noches que les tocará patrullar. — con un movimiento de la varita hice aparecer un pergamino con esa información.

— Estoy un 99.9 % seguro de que en ese horario dos prefectos de la misma casa van a patrullar juntos. — respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Es más fácil que se patrulle así. — dije con obviedad.

— No, de esa manera cada casa se la pasará hablando y no vigilando bien, tenemos que cambiar las parejas. — dio un chasquido y en sus manos apareció un pergamino. — yo hice éste horario, me parece más justo y divertido.

Tomé el pergamino de sus manos, verifiqué nombres, estaban bien las parejas, era cierto lo que Malfoy decía. — ¿Parkinson y Harry? — pregunté con sorpresa.

— Le daré una mano a Potter con Pansy. — respondió. — Además no hay ninguna otra manera en la que puedan entablar una conversación... — al parecer notó el significado mi mirada desconcertada — Potter me ha caído en gracia en estas vacaciones, ha resultado ser más idiota que Nott... Además de que ayer fue a mi casa a rogar que le hiciera éste favor.

Asentí con una sonrisa, Harry al fin parecía tener agallas para hablar con Parkinson, aunque Ginny iba a ser dolor de cabeza para... "¿Su casa?" creo que se adaptó a mi vida, algo que me resulta difícil de creer.

— Ginny se va a enojar. — admití, no quería pensar en él, no quería tener alguna parte del cabello con rizos — Merlín va a ir a la torre de prefectos va a...

Malfoy (o bueno él en mi cuerpo) puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿en serio la comadreja no supera a su primer amor? — soltó una carcajada. — debería dejar de actuar como una chica inmadura.

— Solo está enamorada de Harry...

—Si Potter no la ha mirado hasta ahora, es claro que no lo hará en el futuro. — Malfoy miró sus (mis) uñas, que estaban pintadas de verde esmeralda. —Si no se mete eso en la cabeza estará actuando como una niña caprichosa.

—¿Me pintaste las uñas? — luego sonreí. — ¿te estás esforzando por verte más femenina?

Me dio una mirada divertida.

— Me gusta el color de mi casa, y si voy a ser tú, tengo que ser una chica. Aunque ti siempre hayas sido poco femenina— él me dio un guiño, era extraño verme haciendo ello, estaba coqueteando —¿deberíamos ya ponernos los uniformes?

— No voy a desvestirme delante de ti. —negué con la cabeza y Croockshanks Maulló incómodo.

— Ya he visto mi cuerpo durante más 16 años. — al parecer notó mi incomodidad. — y además es necesario que sepas que durante estos meses no he tomado un baño en medio de penumbras.

Solté un suspiro de resignación — estamos en la misma situación. Será extraño ver mi cuerpo delante de mí. Y si sientes algo raro al ver tu cuerpo no lo digas, sería extraño. — admití.

**Draco**

Sí, Granger tuvo razón sentí algo extraño en mí al verme, no sé a qué se debió, pero me alegra no haber visto una a erección de parte de ella. Aun así, me siento extraño.

Además de que en ésta última semana he perdido los rizos completamente, algo que me enoja, adoraba esos rizos rebeldes, por eso Jazmín me enseñó a usar unos ruleros para volver a tenerlos, al colocarlos en cabeza durante las noches me parezco a "Doña Florinda" el cual es un personaje de una serie.

Al menos ningún gato sarnoso me vería con esas cosas en la cabeza, agradecía por eso ser premio anual y la privacidad de la torre de premios anuales.

Granger giró a verme. — ¿por qué tienes los ojos grises? — estaba viéndome con sorpresa, es decir ella hacía gestos con mi rostro que yo no sabía que podía hacer.

— Tus ojos son avellanas o cafés... No tengo los ojos grises, Granger. — sucedía con frecuencia aquel cambio, era cuando pensaba en que me agradaba algo de ella, sucedía. No me alarmaba, sé que sucede porque yo la acepto porque es una sangre pura, porque... Me agrada la forma de vida muggle de su familia, además de su padre dramático... Por eso.

Reunirnos con los prefectos para dar a conocer los horarios y parejas fue algo conflictivo y a la vez entendieron por qué se hacía, más adelante La charla de Dumbledore fue aburrida como mismo de siempre, excepto la parte en que había dicho que Severus Snape había contraído nupcias con la tía de Susan Bones y por en este curso no enseñaría en Hogwarts ya que tomaría unas "Vacaciones" obviamente trataría de engendrar un pequeño murciélago en su "descanso". Así que Remus Lupin enseñaría Defensa contra las artes oscuras en su reemplazo, además de que Horace Slughorn sería el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

—¡Hermione! — Ginny se acercó corriendo hacia mi cuando informaba a las chicas de primer año que ningún muchacho podría entrar a su dormitorio, aunque lo intentasen.

Despedí a las niñas y la miré, estaba furiosa, pero yo no estaba de humor para soportarla.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunté para parecer más sensible.

— ¿Es cierto que Harry tendrá que estar pegado a Parkinson? — respondió con una pregunta y yo asentí con la cabeza. — ¿por qué?

— Malfoy y yo decidimos que de esa manera evitaremos discordia entre las casas. — le di la espalda sus pensamientos me decían que quería discutir conmigo. — Tengo que alimentar a mi gato, buenas noches.

— Hermione, ¿por qué? Sabías que me gusta. Me estás traicionando...

— Él no siente nada por ti, hay varios magos que quieren estar contigo, Ginny. — Dicho eso salí de la torre de Gryffindor para ir a la torre sur, donde estaría en mi cama de premio anual.

Al llegar a la puerta de la torre de premios anuales, ahí estaba un detestable Ravenclaw, tenía un aire de suficiencia, su cabello negro y ralo además de la piel morena. — Oh Granger no he podido evitar fijarme en que ahora estás mucho más apetecible.

Traté de sacar mi varita, pero estaba inmóvil, él muy idiota había usado magia no verbal para inmovilizarme. ¡Ayuda!

— Voy a hacer travesuras contigo. — se acercó a paso lento a mí. — y luego te lanzare un Obliviate, no sabrás que te pasó.

¡Demonios! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Un pervertido!, maldita sea, ni siquiera deseaba que alguien me tomase porque sería extraño y peor aún por que Granger era virgen.

¡Salazar ayúdame!

El Ravenclaw me besó y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar en silencio.


	10. Verdad

**Draco**

Estaba resignado a lo que iba a suceder, el imbécil me mordió el labio hasta que brotara sangre. Podía sentir sus manos en mi trasero o en el de Granger. No me vendría mal que la Señora Norris pasara por aquí. Así Filch pondría el grito en el cielo y lo colgaría con alguna de sus cadenas.

Quizás fuera a olvidar todo, pero me las ingeniaría para recordar y torturar a éste idiota. Idiota que se frotaba contra mí, parecía un adolescente urgido, ni yo en aquellas épocas tenía ese comportamiento, las damas que estaban en mi compañía disfrutaban, las hacía disfrutar para que hablasen con sus amigas y me dieran la fama de Dios del sexo.

— Granger, Tu aroma a rosas me encanta, me vuelve loco. — Susurró en mi oído.

No volveré a usar rosas, volveré a usar el perfume de canela de Granger. Quizás ese terrible olor espantaba a los pervertidos como este.

Podía sentir como su mano se dirigía a mí entrepierna, me estaba tocando sobre la falda, maldita sea, solo salían lágrimas de mis ojos.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? — Una voz, mi salvador habló. Estaba detrás de mí, así que no sabía de quien se trataba.

— Besando a mi novia. — respondió el Ravenclaw.

¡Mentira trata de manchar la virtud de Granger! Grité en mi interior.

— Granger es mi prometida, y que yo sepa tu conducta no es la mejor, Gridley, he oído que eres un aprovechador, una sangre sucia que hiere a las brujas puras. — dijo mi salvador. — Además de que Granger es una mujer muy tímida en cuanto a estas cuestiones, no lo haría sabiendo que es mi prometida.

— Nott cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí, ésta mujer es una cualquiera, con su atuendo muggle invita a tocarla. —respondió Gridley.

¡Nott! ¿Por qué la voz de Theo sonaba diferente? Era mucho más profunda.

— ¿Pero acaso eres una sangre sucia imbécil? Si lastimas a una bruja de la manera en la que piensas hacerlo se te expulsa de Hogwarts, además de que se te arrebata para siempre la magia y recuerdos — Theo soltó una carcajada. — Granger viste así porque es una sangre pura que no desprecia a los imbéciles como tú, ella es mi prometida, ahora lárgate o juro que no me va a molestar lanzarte la maldición asesina.

— Mantente alerta Nott, podría matarte accidentalmente en algún partido de Quidditch. — Dicho eso vi y oí como se marchaba el tal Gridley.

Theo se acercó a mí me liberó del hechizo.

— Necesitas relajarte. — Me tomó en sus brazos y se encaminó a entrar a la torre.

Al ingresar Granger en mi cuerpo estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá, con un libro en el pecho.

—¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué hacías cerca? — fueron las preguntas que salieron de mi antes de agradecer, estaba sentado en el sofá libre.

Theo soltó una diminuta sonrisa. — estaba con una guapa Ravenclaw, por ahí... Hasta que oí tus pensamientos, es una suerte para ti que sepa ese tipo de magia.

— Gracias por salvarme. — agradecí, me sentía frustrado y herido, mataría a ese imbécil, no, le castraría con alguna poción.

Theo se sentó junto a mí, me tomó de la mano — Ya lo he dicho antes, eres mi prometida y de alguna manera siempre tengo que protegerte.

Oí que algo cayó, al mirar a mi cuerpo, podía verme con sorpresa en los ojos, más el rostro era inexpresivo, ¿Granger actuaba como un Malfoy?

— ¿Tu prometida? — preguntó Granger (o yo) mientras se sentaba en el sofá, al parecer había oído la última parte de la conversación. —Theo no me habías dicho nada sobre esto.

— Draco, era un secreto, pero en vista de que no puedo ocultarlo más... Quiero que seas el padrino de mi primer hijo. — respondió Theo.

¿Qué mierda buscaba éste tarado? ¿Matar a Granger de un infarto? ¿O que me matase a mí por no comunicarle sobre su compromiso?

Pero sin embargo sonrió, una sonrisa digna de un Slytherin, es decir, dudaba que Granger pudiera hacer algo con mi rostro. — Desde luego, yo también tengo un compromiso con una bella sangre pura, así que deseo que seas el padrino de mi único hijo.

¡¿Que yo que?! ¿Compromiso? ¡Granger por qué no dijiste nada! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es un chiste cierto? voy años oponiéndome a un matrimonio arreglado, Granger pasa 5 minutos en mi cuerpo y ha aceptado a lo que me he negado además de que éste es el motivo por el cual he sido maltratado verbal y físicamente.

— Desde luego que seré el padrino. — aceptó Theo, mientras pasaba una mano por mí cintura o la de Granger. Era incómodo.

— Es una excelente noticia, al fin el Zorron de Hogwarts sentará cabeza. — fingí una sonrisa, maldita sea, voy a golpear a mi cuerpo en cuanto Theodore se largue.

— ¿Theo no tienes que ir a tu dormitorio? —pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

— No, hoy me quedaré a dormir contigo.

Pude notar que mi cuerpo se removía incómodo, Granger estaba furiosa. Parecía pensar en alguna manera de golpearme.

— Ya te dije que nada de nada hasta la boda. — golpeé suavemente el hombro de Nott. Si seguía con esas cosas podría terminar en Azkaban por asesinato.

Tras cinco minutos de un berrinche y empujones lo saqué de la torre. Me apoyé contra la puerta, solté un largo suspiró, había sido una noche llena de emociones.

— ¿Por qué? —oí mi voz preguntar, Granger en mi cuerpo se acercaba a mí con pasos furiosos. — ¿por qué lo ocultaste?

— A... Ape… Nas me en… Enteré del compromiso. —¡maldita sea estaba tartamudeando! —él dice que lo es, pero a mí nadie me dijo...

—Estás ocultando algo más, lo sé. — Maldita sea, mierda, me acorraló en la puerta, su respiración era agitada por el enojo — Dime.

Volví a sentir la sensación de la mañana, ¿me sentía por mi cuerpo? No, el cuerpo de Granger era el que reaccionaba así al tenerme en ésta posición.

— Yo... Yo. — desvíe la mirada a la entrepierna de mi cuerpo. — Granger tienes una situación... Ahí. — le señalé con el meñique, había una erección, ¡por Salazar! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así ante el cuerpo de Granger? — tu...

— ¡Me importa poco eso, responde lo que te digo! —gritó, se oía fría e indiferente.

— No sé nada, yo... No sé quién es tu prometido, solo sé que debes casarte con él en Navidad. —me sentía extraño. —¿por qué mi cabello es castaño y rizado? ¿Que acabas de hacerle?

Granger se alejó con mi cuerpo, me dio la espalda y se metió en su habitación. Así que no tuve más remedio que golpear en la puerta. Gritar y preguntar qué sucedía. Pero no recibí respuesta.

— A mí también me sucede. — susurré para mí en cuanto me metí a mi habitación, ahí era completamente rubia, y de ojos grises. debía ir por respuestas a ese jardín maldito.

Ahí estaría lo que necesitaba para volver a mi cuerpo, necesitaba con urgencia volver a ser un mago, era terrible estar en el cuerpo de Granger, sufriendo cada mes al menos dos veces, necesitaba torturar a alguien.

Pero no sería hoy. Es necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, mis prioridades, necesitaba saber por qué todo ocurrió así, las rosas no tienen ningún poder alguien las había hechizado. Alguien sabía que ocurría ese día, alguien quería que yo estuvieron en los zapatos de Granger.

Alguien estaba detrás esto.


	11. Castigo

**Hermione**

Los rumores son siempre los que corren más rápido en Hogwarts, el primero es que "Hermione Granger casi fue violada por un Simon Gridley" el segundo rumor es "Theodore Nott estuvo plantándole los cuernos a su futura esposa antes de salvarla".

El primer rumor me impresionaba, el segundo me enfurecía, si Nott piensa que me casare con un infiel como él está loco, si bien no creo que sea mala persona eso lo hace un ser inmoral para mí.

— ¿Oíste lo que pasó con Granger? — preguntó Pansy en la clase de pociones. — Theo es un buen chico, algo mujeriego y Granger no podrá tolerarlo.

— Supongo. — arrastré las palabras, desde luego que no voy a tolerarlo, antes me dejó viuda. No, me divorcio. Es decir, no podría matarlo.

— Granger está extraña, se ve más femenina. — Pansy estaba viendo a Harry. — y Potter está... — se mordió inferior.

— Sea lo que sea que pienses hacerle no quiero saber los detalles— Respondí tratando de sonar como un Malfoy.

Ella suelta una risita.

— ¿Por qué permitiste que Theo hiciera que Granger fuera su prometida? — Pansy me mira enojada.

— No entiendo de que hablas. — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a ese comentario.

— Por favor alguien con sentido común sabe lo que está pasando contigo. — empezó a mover el contenido de su caldero. — Yo lo sé. — me dio un guiño.

¡Por las medias rotas de Merlín! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Sabe quién soy realmente!

— No sabes nada.

— Que, si lo sé, he visto como ves a Granger...

Le di una mirada llena de sarcasmo y ella sonrió.

— Ahora que Theo está prometido con Granger sabes que ya no tendrán tiempo para ir de falda en falda juntos. — señaló con el meñique, la dirección en la que apuntaba era donde Nott estaba susurrando algo mi oído, es decir al de mi cuerpo. — odias a Granger por haber aceptado el compromiso.

Me salvé, pensé que sabía todo, pero no. ¿Es que las Serpientes tienen el don de enloquecer a quien sea con sus frases a medias?

— Eres muy perceptiva. — Parkinson logró asustarme por un segundo.

Odiaba a Malfoy por haber aceptado ese compromiso, odiaba la suerte que tenía, estoy fuera de mi cuerpo por un tiempo y me convertí en sangre pura. Además de que obtuve un estúpido compromiso.

Al salir de la clase me retiré por los pasillos, necesitaba ir a ver aquellas rosas que debo de arreglar, deseaba regresar a mi cuerpo ¡ya!

Al llegar a aquel Jardín, las rosas estaban vivas, hermosas y coloridas como aquella vez, el césped era realmente hermoso.

Me acerque a un rosal. — Creo que ya sé cómo vive Malfoy, lo he aprendido, lo he entendido, ese idiota no la tiene tan fácil como creí.

— Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? — la voz del profesor Lupin me ha hecho dar un brinco del susto que me ha metido. — ésta parte del castillo está prohibido, es peligroso estar en contacto con esas flores, no le pidas deseos porque lo va a tomar literalmente.

Vaya que ya lo creo, maldito Malfoy.

— No sabía eso... Disculpe.

El profesor Lupin negó con la cabeza. — No hay disculpa que sirva, eres premio anual, para nadie es secreto éste jardín.

¿Que? No, ese jardín apareció de la nada el curso pasado, ni siquiera tenía idea de la existencia de esto.

—¿me va a castigar, señor? —pregunté, decidí optar por un tono de voz neutro. — No puede hacer eso.

— Claro que puedo, Malfoy. El hecho de que me haya casado con tu prima no significa que voy a ser benevolente contigo. — frunció en el entrecejo. Definitivamente estoy perdida, será mi primer castigo.

**Draco**

¡Vaya! Los chismes vuelan por todo el castillo en menos de 15 minutos.

¡Trágame tierra! ¡Granger vive para humillarme! Caminé dando grandes zancadas, me dirigía hasta donde se suponía que estaba ella.

Cuando me vio acercarme hacia ella... Él, a mi cuerpo. Me dio la espalda.

— Alto ahí idiota. — hablé en voz alta, me importaba una mierda que Blaise estuviera ahí.

Me miró con aburrimiento — No molestes. Lárgate.

— Puedo aceptar que hagas idioteces, que aceptes un estúpido compromiso — me sentía realmente furioso. — pero lo que harás no tiene nombre.

— Voy a hacer de esclavo de Filch que más te da. — respondió.

— ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Terminarás limpiando baños! ¿Que no tienes dignidad? — pregunté, odiaba qué se mostrase indiferente ante mí. — Desde ahora no quiero saber nada de ti, estúpida sangre sucia. No vuelvas a la torre, duerme en los pasillos.

Blaise entornó los ojos.

—¡No me llames así! Tarado. No tienes derecho de molestarme. — se cruzó de brazos. — Puedes largarte ¿ya?

— No lo haré, he mandado una carta a papá diciendo que no es necesario que intervenga, que voy a cumplir el castigo, así que ahora harás todo lo que se te impuso, sufrirás el haber metido a mi cuerpo en esos problemas. — realmente deseaba castigarla por todo esto. Quería desquitarme.

— Bien.

Me retiré dando zancadas. Fui a ver aquellas rosas que me habían metido en este embrollo, en cuanto puse un pie en el césped una lluvia de pétalos me atacó... Otra vez.

**Hermione**

**¡**Al fin! Tanto que había sufrido, las rosas estaban muertas otra vez, ¿qué más da? yo estoy en mi cuerpo, mi propia piel... Y usando el uniforme muy apretado. ¡Estúpido Malfoy! ¿Quién usa un corsé?

Corrí por los pasillos, tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que saber si realmente esto no era un sueño.

— ¡Ahí estas! — Malfoy estaba delante de mí con una sonrisa. — Ahora que te veo delante de mí... Y no me veo... Eso quiere decir que al fin he regresado a ser el gran atractivo Malfoy.

— Solo debo romper el compromiso y seré libre. — di vueltas sobre mis pies. Soy realmente feliz. — Soy una chica.

— Virgen y mojigata otra vez. — se burló Malfoy.

— Di lo que quieras... Pero yo soy libre de un castigo... No dormiré en ningún pasillo frío... Me voy tengo un compromiso que romper. — me di la vuelta. — tu padre no vendrá a salvarte.

— ¡Demonios! — le oí gritar y me fui a dando saltitos como la lunática.


	12. Prometida

**Draco**

Estaba jodido y adolorido hasta la médula. Filch me había tratado peor que a un esclavo, durante cercar a más de un mes había sido torturado. Hechos de los cuales no hablaré

Incluso ahora se había organizado una fiesta de halloween, detesto estás fiestas, pero está vez es aún peor.

—¿Puedes creer que aún creen que soy el prometido de Granger? — preguntó Theo, parecía un inferí con todo el maquillaje que tenía encima. — Granger sigue empeñada con saber de quién se trata y claro que yo no le voy a decir por qué me hice pasar por su prometido.

— Eso no es importante. — veía mi figura en el espejo. Me vestí como un príncipe de algún cuento muggle. — Granger no ha hecho ningún ejercicio y sinceramente estoy fuera de forma.

— Además te dejó con el cabello como un matorral. — se burló Theo.

Era cierto, mi cabello era rizado y por azares de la vida ella tenía el lacio. — Con una poción alisadora se me quita.

— Suerte en ello. — dicho eso salió.

Granger había hecho un montón de cosas raras, lo único positivo era que la mitad de las cicatrices que antes había tenido en mi cuerpo habían desaparecido. Era un alivio.

De un portazo Granger ingresó a mi habitación. Tenía una toalla roja que envolvía su cuerpo. Era claro que acababa de salir de la ducha.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tratando de seducirme de esa manera? He pasado el verano viendo tu cuerpo y te aseguro que no... — Granger me lanzó una de mis lociones la cual atrape en el aire antes de que me lastimase. — ¡¿estás loca?!

— ¡Tú me hiciste esto! — abrió la toalla y concentré la mirada en sus senos, eran realmente... — ahí no idiota, más abajo. — señaló un tatuaje que estaba dos dedos más arriba de su ombligo era una serpiente con mis iniciales. — además de que aparecieron tus cicatrices en mi piel.

— El tatuaje es una marca... Solo los que pertenecen a la familia Malfoy lo poseen. — me acerqué a ella, me hinqué de rodillas para observarlo mejor. — Se parece al que tiene mi madre... Solo que ella lo tiene en la muñeca.

— ¡Por Merlín! — soltó un gemido cuando con un dedo recorrí aquella marca y luego las delicadas cicatrices que estaban por su vientre.

Las reconocía todas, eran mis cicatrices, todas hechas por oponerme al compromiso que se me asignaría y que Granger había aceptado.

— Draco creo que he dejado... — Theo asomó su cabeza por las puertas, estaba asombrado. — Lo siento, debí haber tocado. Volveré más tarde, sigan en lo suyo.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta dejándonos solos.

**Hermione**

No sentí vergüenza al mostrarle mi cuerpo a Malfoy. Él había visto todo de mí. Y yo todo lo suyo.

— ¿Con quién irás? — pregunté cuando Nott volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— Con mi prometida. — respondió mientras seguía verificando la marca. Sentía un cosquilleo en mi interior.

— ¿Ya sabes quién es? — pregunté con asombro mientras daba un paso atrás para cubrirme con la toalla.

— No, lo dije porque quería ver tu expresión. — empezó a reír, cuando estábamos solo el reía.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté. — ¿creíste qué iba a ponerme celosa? ¿Te burlaba de mí? De todos modos, a tus ojos sigo siendo una sangre sucia.

Bufé y salí de esa habitación. Al salir Harry y Pansy estaban besándose.

— Chicos, ¿pueden comerse en un lugar privado? — pasé dando zancadas.

—Granger, que Draco te haga cosas a solas no quiere decir que yo voy a hacerlo. — respondió Pansy.

— No hice nada con Malfoy. — susurré con enojo.

— Mione, ingresaste con una toalla y te oímos gemir. — Harry se veía molesto. — has estado visitándolo durante varias semanas.

Pansy acomodó sus colmillos de vampiresa. — sí, por eso hemos empezado a creer que Draquito es tu verdadero prometido. — Harry dio un gruñido. — es decir Draco, amor, no seas celoso.

— Lo estaré hasta que me beses. — ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, puaj.

La mala suerte se ha vuelto mi amiga inseparable, el maldito de Malfoy fue a interrumpir mientras bailaba con Ron. Ambos empezaron a discutir... Y por último terminaron en una mesa bebiendo junto a Harry y Blaise.

— ¿No piensas detenerlos? — preguntó Pansy en susurro. — se van a acabar el ponche.

— No tiene nada de malo. — respondí.

— No lo tendría sí Theo no le hubiera hecho nada. — Pansy estaba furiosa. Harry la estaba ignorando. — Harry vámonos.

—¡No! Aquí… Mi amigo Draquito me eshta contando coshas intereshantes. — Harry veía a Malfoy con diversión. —¿eshtash shaliendo con Mione?

— ¿Lo han hesho? — preguntó Ron.

— ¡Se acabó! Harry y Ronald es hora de que vayan a dormir. — exclamé furiosa.

— hesho mushas coshas, he dormido en shu cama ademásh de que he frotado shu cuerpo en la dusha. — hablaba mientras se tomaba un par de copas más.

—¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó Pansy, me veía con complicidad como si hubiera hecho una travesura. — así que estaban practicando mucho sex...

—¡Pansy! — Harry la tomó de la mano. — Shabesh que te amo, pero en sherio quiero shaber que másh hizo éshte degenerado para romperle la cara. — le dio un rápido beso. — continúa hurón.

— No shoy hurón, como deshia he hesho muchas coshash con el cuerpo de Granger, ademásh de que conozco a sus padresh... Shon realmente buenosh, muy shobrepotectoresh pero me shimpatishan...lashtima que Granger no quiera sher una Malfoy... Porque yo le...— Blaise le metió un bizcocho en la boca..

— Draco, no debesh decir lo que le quieresh hacer a una dama, she oye vulgar. — Blaise le regañó.

— ¡No puedo oír más! — me paré lista para abandonar aquella mesa. — ¡me voy!

— ¡Voy contigo! — Ron me atrapó sus brazos. Si me siguiera gustando estaría roja, pero no.

— Dormirás en el sofá de la torre. — le susurré


	13. Malfoy

**Hermione**

— Dormirás en el sofá de la torre. — le susurré a Ron.

— No vash a llevar a la comadreja a nueshtra torre. — Draco se acercó a nosotros y me abrazó. — Yo tengo la shangre másh limpia que esha comadreja.

— ¿Y?

— Ambosh debemosh de procrear, no dejaré que lo hagash con Weashley. — respondió Malfoy. — Quizás pueda dejar a mi prometida e ir por ti... O decirle que hagan esho a lash demoníacash roshash.

— Estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices, idiota. — mascullé. — tengo un prometido que es un chico lindo, no es un estúpido como tú.

No sé ni el nombre de mi prometido

— Oye, puedesh decir lo que quierash pero eshash roshash nosh han hechizado y... Esh por el deshtino que eresh una shangre limpia... Debemosh tener un hijo con genesh perfectosh.

Si hay alguna manera de evitar asesinar a un borracho por sus estupideces... ¡Que alguien me diga!

Arrastré a ambos a la torre, porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarme sola con el otro.

Primero dejé a Ron en el sofá, segundo arrastré a Malfoy a su habitación.

— Ahora podemosh tener a nueshtro hijo. — susurró en mi oído.

— No podrías, estás borracho. — lo empujé a la cama.  
No contaba con que el me jalase hacia él, por ende estaba sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo su aliento a ponche con licor.

La puerta se abrió y Ron entró casi arrastrándose.

— No she lesh ocurra hasherlo. — Ron llegó hasta y cayó sobre la cama. — No harán nada.

Malfoy me abrazó.

— Libérame idiota. — forcejeaba, pateaba, me retorcí, pero él me sostenía más fuerte.

— Muévete másh y te besharé. — me susurró, así que me quedé quieta. Además de que Ron había empezado a roncar.

Maldita sea. Odio mi suerte, solo espero que esto no se convierta en un rumor o mi futuro marido va a dudar de mi virtud. Solo me queda esperar a que Malfoy se duerma y podré huir.

**Draco**

El dolor de cabeza es insoportable, palpitante, lo peor es que al parecer me acosté con alguna chica. Siento sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, los ojos me pesan.

— Más pollo, está sabroso. — escuchó la voz murmurar, que no es nada femenina, por cierto.

Me froté los ojos, al abrir los ojos había una cabellera pelirroja sobre mi pecho.

Además del aroma a licor y moho que inundaba mis fosas nasales.

—¿We...Weasley? — pregunté, ¿había pasado la noche con la comadreja? Miré mi ropa, por suerte la traía puesta y la bragueta del pantalón estaba intacta.

Lo cual me deja claro que no hice nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme y arruinase mi reputación heterosexual. Iba a gritarle, pero oí murmuraciones fuera de mi habitación.

— Hermione, trátame bien, hazlo con amor. ¡Me duele! — es la voz quejumbrosa de Theo.

Empujé a Weasley, me liberé de sus garras y sus deseos de comida. Lo torturaría, pero me interesa saber que hacían esos dos ya que podrían estar ocultando su compromiso.

— Lo siento, estoy tratando de hacerlo suavemente. — Granger se oía maternal, más amable de lo que había sido semanas atrás mientras insistía en saber por qué se hizo pasar por su prometido.

Abrí la puerta lentamente para ver que hacían, grande fue mi sorpresa al solo poder ver a Granger sentada sobre la cintura de Theo, el cual se encontraba recostado en el sofá, no le alcance a ver, pero estoy seguro de que están en medio de algo comprometedor.

Cerré la puerta, me apresuré a tomar una toalla y poner un gesto de molestia frente al espejo.

— Que alguien saque a esa comadreja de mi habitación. — digo molesto pasando junto a ellos, antes de alcanzar a ver el rostro de Theo, éste se abraza a Granger. — Hagan sus cochinadas fuera de mi vista.

— Malfoy esto no es... —Granger se ve sonrojada pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por separarse de mi amigo.

— No me interesa. —la interrumpí. — Solo saca a Weasley o voy a asesinarlo en cuanto salga de la ducha.

El dolor de cabeza me va a matar, a paso furioso y dando un portazo entré al baño.

**Hermione**

— Menos mal que se fue. — Theo me soltó. — tenía la cara llena de bigotes de gato. — si me hubiera visto se burlaría por siempre de mí.

— Sin embargo, va a pensar idioteces sobre mí. — lamenté mientras bajaba la pinza con la que había estado jalando los bigotes.

— ¿Pasar tiempo en su cuerpo hizo que te enamoraras de él? — preguntó Theo, se oía y veía muy divertido. — Yo logré que mi mejor amigo se pusiera celoso. — Hizo como si tuviera una pistola en la mano y la soplase.

— No quería usar un hechizo de depilación en ti, pero... — utilicé el hechizo que le arrancó todos los bigotes, ese hechizo Malfoy lo había dejado en una libreta, así que lo estudie — No voy a tolerar que te sigas negando a decirme quien es mi prometido.

Theodore trataba de alcanzar su varita que estaba sobre la mesa, pero me senté sobre su estómago para evitarlo. — Me lo dirás ahora o te voy a torturar.

— No te atreverías. — se frotaba el rostro. — Tú no eres así, Hermione.

— He sido Malfoy por unos tres meses. — le puse la varita en la garganta. — he leído sus libros de artes oscuras, créeme que voy a toturarte si no me dices quien está detrás de todo esto.

— Supongo que ya sabes quién es tu prometido. — respondió Theo, su rostro estaba del color de un tomate maduro. — y si no, acaba de ir al baño.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamé. — ¿Quién fue el que hizo que cambiáramos de cuerpo? ¿Por qué pasó? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

— Es un regalo de tu familia política. — respondió Theo. empezó removerse. Quería huir.

— ¿Los Malfoy? ¿Los Black? ¿Los Lestrange? ¿Quien? No hay nadie que sea Urquhart. — las dudas me invadían.

— Eso que importa, te gusta Draco y eso es lo que querían lograr y yo debo de hacer lo necesario para que mi amigo se enamore de ti. — Theo me empujó con su magia no verbal caí en el suelo. — ustedes deben estar juntos.

— ¿Y si me niego? — pregunté desde el suelo.

— No hay manera, te gusta. — señaló mi cabello lacio. — tienes características físicas de Draco. — Eres rubia y de ojos grises, él se pone celoso de manera inconsciente. ¿Cuándo cruzaron la línea del odio?

— No sé de qué hablas. — negué.

— él estando en tu cuerpo te besó... Y ahí empezó todo. ¿Cierto? — preguntó Theo tomó su varita. — yo soy su hada madrina y no voy a descansar hasta que se casen.

— El testamento decía que debía conocerlo un mes antes de mi boda... Pero yo conozco a ese idiota desde los once años. — respondí pensativa — es más si recuerdo todo lo que me dijo e hizo lo voy a rechazar en el altar.

Theo empezó a reír — lo vas a aceptar porque en estos meses que quedan él va a cortejarte.

— No... — Theo saltó a abrazarme y cubrirme la boca.

Malfoy salía de la ducha con la toalla envuelta a la cintura. —¿sacaron a Weasley? ¿No? Bien, va a morir por lo que sea que me hizo.


	14. Acoso

**Hermione**

¿Alguna vez has sido acosado por algún admirador? ¿Has tenido la sensación de que te observan? No, no me refiero a Gridley tratando de violarme (por cierto, lo expulsaron por depravado, además de quitarle la magia).

Draco Malfoy ha estado al acecho. Me vigila... O eso creo, desde que me vio con Theo ha estado rondado cerca.

Arraigo miradas porque mi ropa es demasiado ajustada, además que me repugna la idea de que Malfoy la eligió.

He pasado los días en la biblioteca y Malfoy me ha estado rondando. Pero hoy no está y por suerte pude tomar un par libros para estudiar en mi torre.

Malfoy estaba en unos de los sillones así que no me queda otra que sentarme delante de él.

— Granger... — arrastra las palabras casi en susurro.

— ¿Qué? — respondí mientras colocaba el tintero y el pergamino en la posición adecuada y cómoda para realizar mis tareas.

— ¿Iras al baile de navidad? — me pregunta observando por la ventana.

— ¿Me estas invitando? — dijo divertida, ocultando mi rostro tras un pergamino — ¿te ha rechazado alguien?

— No seas irritante Granger. ¿Tienes con quien ir? — Malfoy trataba de sonar indiferente.

Su actitud era distinta, ¿sería que ese sucio quería volver a estar en mi cuerpo?

— ¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? — fruncí el ceño. En realidad, ya había sido invitada unas 5 veces por diferentes chicos, pero había rechazado a cuatro.

— Somos premios anuales de casas diferentes, se vería adecuado. —él responde como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Ya tengo con quien ir. — respondí y me concentró en hacer sus deberes.

— Maldita comadreja — susurró para sí, pero alcancé a oírle.

Se mantuvo callado por una hora. Algo bueno para que yo pudiese finalizar con las tareas.

— Salgamos en una cita — dice sin más, me veía fijamente. — y en vacaciones vamos a pasarla con tus padres.

Bajé el pergamino para observarlo incrédula.

Tras varios segundos no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada — para pedirle a una cita a quien detestas, has de estar desesperado o tal vez comiste algo que te hizo daño. — respondo divertida mientras continúo escribiendo en el pergamino.

— Lo digo en serio, Granger me agrada tu familia, no voy a parar de acosarte hasta que aceptes y yo sea parte de tu familia. — sonríe con arrogancia

La sorpresa me inunda tanto que he dejado la pluma a un lado.

— No aceptaré jamás— lo miré fijamente a sus ojos plata — sé que lo haces solo porque te notaste que aún soy virgen y además olvidas que estoy prometida, así que deja de decir sandeces. — respondí sería y algo ruborizada.

— Mi interés no es tu virginidad, si no tu familia y para llegar a ellos debo casarme contigo. — sin decir más se levantó y dirigió a su habitación.

— ¡Tarado tienes una prometida! ¡Además no me gustas! — grité avergonzada. — ¡prefiero casarme con Theo o algún desconocido antes que contigo!

Para maldita suerte he estado con aquella duda desde la noche anterior, ¡incluso estuve distraída en clase de Runas Antiguas! Todo por culpa del estúpido Malfoy—soy—sangre—pura—adórame.

Como puede querer acercarse a mi familia, a mis padres, creí que los había odiado. ¿Acaso su condición de squib no lo espanta? ¿Por qué tuve que ser una sangre pura? Ni siquiera me gusta el zorron de Hogwarts.

— Herms, ¿en qué piensas? — preguntó Ron. Colocó su brazo sobre mi cintura.

— En... Mi maquillaje para el baile de navidad — mentí mientras aceleraba el paso para que me soltase. no lo hizo.

— Gracias por aceptar mi invitación al baile— agradeció él.

— Para eso somos amigos— sonreí la castaña. — Suéltame que es una falta de respeto hacia mi prometido.

Ron ignora lo que dije.

— Yo te veo más que una amiga — confesó.

De haber sido esta declaración el año pasado estaría saltando en un pie, pero ahora luego de la amenaza de acoso de parte del Malfoy y compromiso de por medio... no es para nada apropiado y hay que agregar que ya no me gusta. Estúpido Hurón que llegaba a meterse en mis pensamientos con sus ojos plata y sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver muy guapo. Su cabello rubio que tanto envidiaba.

Ante aquel pensamiento negué con la cabeza, aun mi cabello y ojos cambian cuando pienso en él. Seguro ese apestoso me ha hechizado o le ha pedido algo a las rosas.

— ¡Herms! — Ronald alzó la voz, hacia unos instantes se me estaba confesando.

— Perdón, tengo trabajo que hacer, voy a la biblioteca — me disculpé, decidí irme, necesito pensar.

— Te acompaño — insistió él.

— No, Quiero estar sola, no me busques, ve al baile con Susan, yo tengo un prometido, iré con Theo — sin darle tiempo a decir más. Yo ya estaba lejos.

**Draco**

Finalmente, mi padre me ha dicho quién es mi prometida. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que se trataba de Hermione Granger Urquhart. La que es nieta política de la profesora McGonagall.

Eso me ha dado muchas respuestas sobre ese jardín de rosas "encantado" o "Hechizado". Como no quiero perder ningún beneficio como sangre pura he decidido conquistar a Granger.

Después de todo no está mal físicamente, solo es algo mojigata. Mi plan es confundirla hasta que piense solo en mí y así habré ganado su corazón. Algo que también hará que me enamoré (aunque puede que ya lo esté).

Es más, creo que al acabar Hogwarts seremos una pareja feliz o bueno en medida a lo que pueda ser con Granger, incluso creo que fue bueno usar el imperius en Weasley, me he cobrado lo que me ha hecho, además de que Granger le ha alejado.

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando Blaise ingresó a la torre. Se sentó en el sillón de en frente.

— Blaise, Dame una buena razón para no lanzarte un crucio — dije con cierta molestia.

— Te ayudaré con Granger. —respondió Blaise de lo más fresco.

— No necesito ayuda, puedo solo. — arrastré las palabras.

— Si quieres intentar algo con Granger debes saber que Ronald Weasley está tras ella. — Blaise me sonríe. Claro que sé eso yo lo he ocasionado — parece que ya sabes que es tu prometida y por imbécil, ya te la están robando.

— No necesito de tu ayuda, por algo soy el príncipe de Slytherin. — respondí de manera arrogante.

Es cierto, yo puedo solo, he planeado todo al detalle.

— Ya te salió lo egocéntrico, a ver si con esa actitud conquistas a Granger y evitas que Theo se enamore.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — Theo está tras Ginevra Weasley, sé por qué ha ocurrido todo esto. Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda.

— Como quieras— Blaise se levantó — Pansy está feliz porque estás enamorado de Granger, al parecer hará algo para unirlos — se encaminó a la salida.

Bien, Pansy será de ayuda, hará que Granger no deje de pensar en mí.


	15. Infidelidad

**Draco**

Hermione Granger Urquhart me repele cual leproso, me ha evitado. Aceptó ir al baile conmigo... ¡me plantó!

No lo hizo intencionalmente, pero me tuvo esperando, eso fue indignante. Cuando me metí a su habitación (puesto que no salía) estaba en el retrete vomitando y envuelta en sangre.

Al principio creí que habían tratado de asesinarla, saqué cuentas con las fechas irregulares y al parecer tenía a su "amiga" con ella.

Agradecí a Merlín por no estar en su cuerpo y a la vez me compadecí. Incluso tuve que ir a las cocinas (llenas de elfos harapientos) a pedir algo para el malestar.

Podría haberla dejado morir de dolor, pero soy tan bueno que no lo hice, además de que la obligue a bañarse, la limpié y arreglé. De todos modos, no había nada que no hubiera visto.

Estábamos en un nivel de intimidad que ninguna pareja jamás experimentará.

Luego para ella fue incómodo verme, no podía ni hablarme, huía de mí. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Tanta fue su negación que la amenacé con darle una poción de Amortentia para tenerla a mis pies.

Solo así volvió a odiarme, es decir a expresar su disgusto por mi agradable presencia.

Aunque claro que no deja que me le acerque demasiado. Incluso hoy en nuestra graduación se ha mostrado esquiva, nos ha tocado dar un discurso juntos.

— ¿Estás lista? — le pregunto cuando sale decidida a ignorarme, usa un vestido rojo con un provocativo escote de corazón, el cual compre para la graduación. Definitivamente se ve preciosa y sabrosa. — Granger. Mírame.

Ella me mira mientras llega hasta mí, tiene una mirada tan fría como la de un Malfoy.

— Estás enamorada de mí. —afirmo tras verla.

— Te equivocas. — responde, no deja de mirarme con frialdad.

— No, solo estás tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos tras esa mirada, recuerda que yo soy un Malfoy desde que tengo memoria y tu solo lo fuiste un par de meses. — sonrió maliciosamente

Eso le hace romper su coraza, me mira molesta.

— Quieres besarme ahora. — le tomo de la cintura. — necesitas un beso para saber qué es lo que sientes por mí.

— ¿Lees mi mente? —pregunta intentando alejarme de sí. — No necesito tus besos, además de que estoy prometida.

— No mientas Granger, planeas huir de tu prometido, lo veo en tus ojos, no quieres casarte con nadie. — afirmo, estaba equivocado el que necesita besarla soy yo.

— No es de tu incumbencia. — responde enojada.

— Huyamos juntos. — Vaya, me sorprende lo que sale de mis labios. ¡Yo soy el prometido! — Si no sientes amor por mí, sé que al menos sientes una profunda atracción física.

Sus mejillas se tornan rosas. —yo no tengo idea de que estás hablando... Sabes que sí o sí deberé casarme, huir pondría en riesgo a mis padres.

No dude en abrazarla, ella ama a sus padres tanto como ellos. — definitivamente quiero ser parte de tu familia. Quiero estar contigo.

— Puedo decirles a mis padres que te adopten. — bromea, alza su rostro sonriente.

— Seré tu hermano, ¡por la barba de Merlín! — exclamo y acaricio su mejilla. — tendré sueños incestuosos. Deseare cada noche estar besándote así... — me incliné para besarla y me correspondió. Definitivamente soy demasiado sexy para ser rechazado por mi prometida. Me separé de sus labios para susurrarle al oído. — o acariciarte así... — metí mi mano sobre el escote corazón de su vestido, donde sostuve su seno, lo acaricié y lo saqué. Definitivamente era mejor sentirlo con mi propio cuerpo.

— Por favor detente. — ruega y suelta un gemido cuando juego con su pezón que es de un adorable color rosa. — no es correcto.

— Aun así, lo deseas, lo quisiste desde que estábamos en el tren de Hogwarts. — me acerco a su pezón, le doy unas lamidas y Granger gime con desesperación, me toma por la cabeza para obligarme a succionar su pezón.

— Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. — libera mi cabeza y acaricia mi pecho hasta descender a mi erección. —ya siento no soy la única que lo desea.

Decir lo que pasó después es revelar mucho, pero diré que le alcé el vestido y de un solo movimiento me uní a ella, ella dio un grito de dolor el cual se convirtió en un centenar de gemidos y súplicas por más placer. Sí el prometido no fuese yo... Diría que tiene unos cuernos monumentales.

Granger era tan estrecha y caliente, tenía la habilidad de apretarme en su interior, definitivamente nunca buscaré a otra mujer, el interior de Granger es mi mejor regalo. Aunque por otro lado me parece que solo deseaba no llegar virgen al matrimonio, no quería entregarle su virginidad a un "desconocido".

Si supiera la verdad. Podría abandonarme.

— Creo que serias un buen amante. — me sonríe mientras acomoda sus hermosos senos dentro del escote. — definitivamente mi primera vez fue excelente sin mucha ceremonia.

— Pensaba llevarte a mi habitación luego de dar nuestro discurso, ahí tengo lo que hubiéramos podido necesitar, velas, risas, champán. — enumeré con los dedos.

Ella sonrió. — No necesito nada de eso, nunca soñé con algo así, es demasiado cursi... Pero para no echarlo a perder volvamos mientras todos bailan.

— ¿Qué hay de tu prometido? — pregunté. Me causaba curiosidad.

— ¿Qué hay de tu prometida? — preguntó ella en respuesta.

— No tiene por qué enterarse. — respondo y ella sonríe.

— El mío tampoco. — se arregla el vestido.

Definitivamente es extraño convertirse en el amante de mi prometida. Pero me siento feliz, si hay posibilidad de haberla embarazado es probable que se le pase el enojo en cuanto sepa que soy su futuro esposo.

— Vamos a dar ese discurso y luego escapemos por algún pasillo mientras bailan. — sonríe.

— ¿Dónde quedó la Hermione Granger que era una mojigata? — pregunto complacido, me gusta esta actitud.

— Si voy a sufrir con un matrimonio arreglado... Al menos merezco divertirme y gozar de ti antes de jurar fidelidad eterna. — se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Qué te parece hacerlo en el jardín de rosas? Sería divertido tener la emoción de ser descubiertos momento. — sonrió y ella mira mi entrepierna. — puedo resistir mucho.

— Eso hay que probarlo. — muerde sus labios. — pero será después del discurso, he preparado algo que hará que lloren.


	16. Despedida

**Hermione**

He decido usar el coche que papá me obsequió para ir a recoger mi vestido de novia, para ser sincera estoy triste, es lamentable que no podré estar más en los brazos de Draco, ese hombre sí que sabe cómo mover el chocolate.

Ayer fue mi última cita con Malfoy, ayer lo hicimos hasta quedar exhaustos, desde que inicie mi vida sexual me he cuidado, así que lo habrá ningún mini—Malfoy en mi matrimonio.

En un mes estaré casada con aquel desconocido, al que hoy deberé conocer en la tienda muggle donde he encargado mi vestido de novia.

Un vestido corte princesa es mi elección, no puedo huir, no cuando mis padres están de por medio.

Y aunque Malfoy me ha rogado no casarme, nada lo va evitar. Él al parecer continúa estando prometido.

— Si quieres voy contigo, hija. — mi mamá se acerca a la ventana del coche. — si estás nerviosa yo puedo...

Niego con la cabeza. — Mamá debo conocerlo sola, ya me ha enviado una fotografía de lo que va a usar. No estoy nerviosa.

— Entiendo, pero si pasa algo llámame. — dicho eso se alejó del coche.

A veces me preocupa que es lo que vaya a suceder en mi matrimonio. ¿Y si lo engaño? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se entere que le plantando los cuernos con Malfoy? ¿Podré amar a mi futuro marido? ¿Existirá alguna química sexual? ¡Demonios esas preguntas no me dejan dormir o estar concentrada!

Al alzar la vista y salir de los pensamientos noto que estoy cerca de la tienda, apunto de aparcar, definitivamente cuando pienso hago todo en piloto automático. Éste es el lugar donde debo recoger mi vestido. Veo un camión que se ha salido del carril, parece que se va estrellar contra mí en la tienda... ¡No estoy usando cinturón de seguridad! ¡los frenos ni el acelerador no funcionan!

Trato de usar la aparición, pero el coche parece estar hechizado. ¡No puedo desaparecer ni salir!

— ¡Ayuda! — grito cubriendo mi cabeza, logré ver una figura masculina tras los escaparates, soy consciente de que el camión se acerca a toda velocidad. — ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Malfoy!

La desesperación era tal que sentí el impacto y un profundo dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Luego nada...

**Draco**

Estoy viendo el vestido que Hermione ha elegido, al parecer se le ha pegado mi estilo, sus gustos son dignos de un Malfoy.

— ¡Señor aléjese del vidrio! — grita una de las dependientes.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar escucho como el vidrio de los escaparates se destrozan al girar una camioneta es empujada al interior y un camión ejerce presión. Logré refugiarme en un montón de vestidos.

Cuando todo al rededor se calma las señoritas gritan.

— ¡Hay una chica en la camioneta! ¡El conductor del camión está muerto!

Es una farsa cuando dicen que magos usamos la magia para sobrevivir, yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar para evitar el accidente.

Desorientado salgo de en medio de la ropa.

—¡Llamen a emergencias! ¡A los bomberos! ¡A la policía! ¡La señorita respira! — grita una de las mujeres.

Al centrar la mirada en el cuerpo el montón de cabellos desordenados me hacen temer lo peor. Me abro paso en medio de las mujeres y de los vidrios rotos, además de que la camioneta está destrozada. El camión está sobre la capota del vehículo.

—¡Granger! — ella no reacciona, hay un montón de sangre, me duele verla cubriéndose la cabeza, sus brazos están cubiertos de sangre. Con ayuda de mi magia el saco de la camioneta.

— ¡Estarás bien! Iremos a san Mungo. Vas a despertar. — le susurro y desaparezco, me importa una mierda lo que piensen los muggles.

Al aparecer en San Mungo corro hasta el sanador más próximo. — ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda! — Grito

**Sirius**

Ser médico en San Mungo es agotador, pero me gusta, aunque parezca que la mayor del tiempo no Hago nada... he hecho mucho por mis pacientes al unir el método mágico con el método muggle.

— ¡Doctor Black! — grita una sanadora. — ¡Ha llegado la amiga de su ahijado!

— No tengo tiempo para visitas. — respondo.

— ¡De emergencia! ¡Ha sufrido un accidente muggle!

Bueno, eso sí me interesa. ¡Esperen! ¿Amiga de Harry? ¿Accidente muggle?

— ¿Es Hermione Granger Urquhart? — Pregunto esperando que sea otra persona.

— Su prometido la ha traído, está llorando en el pasillo. La está registrando en medio de la desesperación. Nosotros debemos de intervenirla.

— Si el chisme de Cissy es correcto... El prometido es... ¡MI SOBRINO DRACO!

* * *

Estamos reunidos en la sala de espera todos los allegados a Hermione, la pobre pequeña ha estado luchando por aferrarse a la vida.

Harry ha estado llorando en los brazos de Pansy Parkinson.

— Va a estar bien, Hermione ha demostrado que es fuerte. — Pansy le acaricia el cabello mientras la llora desconsoladamente.

Jazmín, la pelirroja llora en los brazos de su padrino... Severus.  
Es un mar de lágrimas. — ¡quiero ver a Hermione! ¡Mi amiga!

Draco está en un rincón, sus padres están cerca, no parece notar a nadie. Creo que se culpa.

Los padres de Hermione están rezando, Ronald está abrazando a su pequeña hermana. Todos están tristes.

Es extraño verlos a todos sufrir de esa manera.

A las 10 de la noche, tras doce horas en la sala de sanación salen los encargados.

Draco se pone en pie, aún tiene sangre en su ropa, no se ha limpiado. —¿cómo está?

— ¿Despertó? — Harry pregunta en medio de un sollozo.

Mi colega niega con la cabeza. — hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance, una cirugía mágica, hemos usado diferentes pociones y hechizos... Hemos restaurado su piel, ya no cuenta con heridas, pero su cabeza sufrió un fuerte impacto.

— ¿Eso quiere decir? — preguntó Jazmín.

— No va a despertar podría tardar años. — Mi colega informó. — Tal vez no despierte jamás, sospechamos que se trata de muerte cerebral, lo sentimos hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestro alcance.

Más gritos y gemidos inundaron el pasillo, Draco se dejó caer en los brazos de su madre, al parecer ya no podía aguantar más el dolor.

**Draco**

¿Si duele? ¡Quiero morir! Me han informado que he perdido a mi prometida. Yo sé que Hermione despertara. Ella se levantará.

Cierro los ojos.

_Estábamos en la cama desnudos, en medio de las sábanas._

_— Draco hoy es la última vez que nos veremos, mañana conoceré a mi prometido. — ella tomó de mi mano y luego señaló su corazón. — siento aquí que será la última vez que te veré._

_En ese momento quería confesarle que yo era su prometido. Decirle todo. — Hermione yo..._

_— No huiré contigo, está es la despedida. Y quiero que sepas que ocupas un lugar en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo. Yo te quiero._

_—¿Solo me quieres? Yo creí haber escuchado otra cosa cuando hacíamos el amor. — empecé a jugar con sus largos cabellos castaños._

_— Tu nunca me has dicho algo por que tendría que decirte que... te amo— ella me sonrió con complicidad._

Debí decirle que soy su prometido, debí contarle la verdad. Ingresé a su habitación cuando todos se marcharon. Ahí estaba ella con una cánula en su nariz, al parecer eso la mantenía viva. Tomé su mano, era cálida, parecía tratar de decir. "estarás bien, hurón".

**2 años después**

Un mes después del accidente de Hermione me mudé de la mansión Malfoy a Londres muggle, cerca de mis futuros suegros.

Como siempre que voy a verla el rostro de Hermione luce tranquilo, duerme plácidamente, eso significa que no sueña conmigo.

Creo que cada día está esperándome, me espera hoy, me espera mañana, todos los días volveré, sostendré su mano cada día.

La única manera en que podría volver es si yo voy a Hogwarts, a aquel jardín donde todo empezó. Si las rosas cumplen mi deseo ella volverá a estar en mi cuerpo, volverá a ser consciente.

* * *

Envíe rosas a mi madre con una nota que decía "Mamá, te quiero y siempre te querré".

Organicé una reunión con mis amigos. Pansy que ahora está embarazada de Potter, Blaise por ahora sale con Jazmín y Theo que sigue solo.

Les di a cada uno un regalo, a Pansy el reloj de diamantes que tanto quería, a Blaise aquella escoba que tanto deseaba además de un libro de mantenimiento y para mi gran amigo Theo un juego de Túnicas de seda.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Pansy.

— Si no lo quieren pueden devolverlo. — hice como si quisiera quitarle el reloj a Pansy.

— ¡No! Es mío, gracias Draco.

Dicho eso todos reímos fuertemente.

— ¿Y si nos tomamos una foto? — saqué una cámara.

ésta vez todos parecieron notar mi tristeza.

— Tenemos muchas, las del colegio. — respondió Blaise.

— La última fotografía es de la graduación. — respondí.

Tras una pequeña discusión aceptaron hacer la fotografía.

En la cual Pansy aparecía sentada en el sofá, a la derecha de ella estaba Theo frotando su vientre al igual que Blaise y detrás de ellos estaba yo, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al ir a visitarte observó cómo Potter te habla, no ha notado ni presencia.

— Pansy está embarazada— te habla, pero tú no responderás. — es una niña, hemos pensado en ponerle Lily Jean. — le tomó la mano. — cuando despiertes podrás ser su madrina. —Potter empezó a llorar. — ¡hermana despierta!... Si lo haces podrás casarte con Malfoy, irás a sus brazos con mis bendiciones. Lo aprobaré. ¡Despierta!

* * *

a la mansión Malfoy por ti. Porque ya la conoces y por qué mi madre estará feliz de que estés aquí. Tomé un pergamino y una pluma para escribirte... Cada palabra me arranca una lágrima.

_Espero que leas ésta carta en una tarde parecida para que puedas ver lo que yo veo, podrás verlo a través de mis ojos. Ahora estoy frente a la ventana de mi habitación, tú puedes estar aquí también. En la cama en el descanso, tu puedes descansar en ella también y todos los libros que he leído ojalá quieras leerlos otra vez también._

_Si pudiéramos compartir todo esto de alguna manera sería como si aún estuviéramos juntos, será suficiente para decir que somos felices como otros amantes._

_Tu prometido, Draco Malfoy._


	17. Egoísta

**Draco**

Mi plan perfecto era robar a Hermione Granger de su habitación en San Mungo.

Y para hacerlo debía robar la capa de invisibilidad de la que tanto Potter había alardeado en los años en Hogwarts.

Fue asunto fácil, con el hechizo convocador lo obtuve, ya que al parecer Harry Potter seguía siendo un descuidado.

Entré sigiloso a la habitación de Hermione, la despojé de la cánula que tenía en su nariz, algún método que mi tío Sirius usaba para mantenerla viva e hidratada.

La tomé en brazos, era tan tibia y delicada. Hizo un gesto de enojo, definitivamente estaba soñando conmigo, pero no despertaría. Cubiertos por la capa salimos en medio de la madrugada, usé la aparición para llegar a Hogsmade, corrí, no me importa nada que no sea Hermione.

Conseguí evadir la seguridad del castillo, por algo había sido premio anual, conozco cada detalle del castillo, logré evadir a la señora Norris, logré evadir a Filch e incluso logré evadir los fantasmas.

Llegué a lo que seguramente había la parte favorita de Granger. jardín de rosas (de todos los colores) que la primera vez creí que ella se había encargado de cuidar.

Hermione ahora se veía más relajada, ha dejado de soñar conmigo. Cierro los ojos, quiero evocar el momento en el que vi este jardín por primera vez.

—_¿Un jardín perdido? ¿por qué me trajiste? ¿No te resistes a mis encantos? — arrastré las palabras, quería que se sintiera incomoda._

_Quizás siempre me gustó, desde antes que me diese cuenta._

—_ Tú me seguiste, idiota. — Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - vete, éste es mi jardín secreto y entérate que para mí tu eres tan atractivo como un troll._

—_¿Tu jardín? ¿Acaso cuidas las rosas? —pregunté con un tono burlón. Su comentario sobre mi atractivo físico me había herido, pero jamás se lo mostraría. Algún día ella se iba a enamorar de mí._

_Eso sucedió. Pero... Fue mutuo._

—_¿Qué tiene de malo aquello? —preguntó malhumorada._

— _Nada, para una mujer poco femenina como tú no tiene importancia el herirse las manos con las espinas e incluso creo que no has usado ninguna poción para quitarte las heridas. — Aquello sonó como burla, pero estaba molesto con ella por su descuido._

Abrí los ojos, es un jardín hermoso, ahora Hermione lo vera otra vez a través de mis ojos

Lentamente me senté en la hierba verde y suave, acomodé a Hermione entré mis brazos, guardé la capa de invisibilidad en el interior de mi saco.

— No ames a ningún otro hombre. — tomé su mano, aún es cálida. — Quédate sola y ámame por siempre. Ni siquiera te acerques a Theo eso va en contra de mi gusto, recuerda que Draco Malfoy es heterosexual. — aspiré el aroma de su cabello, canela y rosas. — Esta es la decisión más egoísta de mi vida, pero debes respetarla, Hermione esta es la decisión de una sangre pura. Mi linaje se ha de extinguir contigo, me haces falta. — besé su cabello. — Siempre fuiste grandiosa en todo lo que hacías, la bruja más inteligente y a mi parecer la más poderosa... Te extrañaré, sé que nunca lo dije, pero era porque tenía miedo a que te burlaras... Te amo, te amo Granger. Te amaré por la eternidad...

Cerré los ojos y con mi corazón herido pedí el deseo que le devolvería la vida.

**Theo**

La actitud de Draco me ha sido difícil de entender, ¿por qué había hecho esos regalos? ¿Por qué una fotografía?

— Además está sonriendo. — la foto en mis manos lo evidencia. — ¿Qué has estado tramando?

El teléfono de casa suena, lo adquirí por que Pansy deseaba estar en contacto de esa manera. — ¿qué sucede Pansy? —pregunté.

— ¿Malfoy está contigo? — es Potter el que pregunta. — Hermione ha desaparecido de San Mungo...

Con esa información no fue difícil saber que ocurría. Todo lo había sucedido era parte del plan de Draco.

— Creo que fue a cambiar de cuerpo. — No hice intento en explicarle, esa era una afirmación para mí.

— Hace años tuve esa sospecha, pero creí que era mentira, hasta que empezaron su relación secreta... ¿Por qué Hermione actuaba así? ¿Acaso nunca supo que Draco era su prometido? — Potter había empezado a llorar al teléfono.

— Yo se lo dije y ahora que lo dices parece que lo olvidó... Más tarde sucedió aquel accidente donde Draco había planeado decirle que era su prometido...— siento como un nudo se hace en mi garganta. — creí que estaban jugando entre ellos... —¿Potter quién se encargó de averiguar sobre el accidente?

— Daphne, ella estaba en la academia, pero aun así le dieron esa responsabilidad nos informó que se trataba de un accidente por fallas en el motor que…— Potter continuó hablando, pero yo dejé de oír.

Daphne haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su pequeña hermana, la loca de Astoria que había mentido diciendo que era prometida de Draco. La niña que no por nada era Slytherin. ¿Es ella la causa de que Hermione esté casi muerta?

— Potter tu eres el jefe de aurores, abre una investigación... Sobre las hermanas Greengrass. — dicho eso finalice la llamada.

**Narcissa**

**¡**¿Que Draco hizo que?!

Sirius me había enviado una lechuza, la carta decía que Draco había secuestrado a Hermione Granger del hospital. Ambos habían sido encontrados en Hogwarts y ya estaban en San Mungo.

Al llegar ambos estaban en la misma habitación inconscientes.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Draco! — lloro al verle en tal estado.

— Tranquila, va a despertar. — Lucius me abraza, su voz suena inexpresiva. — Ha enloquecido finalmente.

Sirius ingresa seguido de Potter y Malfoy.

— Primo, ¿por que está así? ¿qué sucedió? — pregunto en medio del llanto.

— La profesora McGonagall los trajo, no sabe que ocurrió. — respondió Sirius.

Draco empezó a parpadear, mi hijo despertaba.

—Draco ¿me puedes ver? — Theo se acercó. — ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Mi hijo se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, temblaba como un niño asustado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Hijo, que te pasa? —pregunto preocupada, Lucius no deja que me acerque.

— ¿Estuve en Hogwarts? — Preguntó.

Theo y Potter cruzaron miradas, había algún tipo de conversación entre ellos. Algo que él resto no entendíamos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, estoy segura que sabe algo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Porque estoy aquí? — se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía estar recordando algo. Nos observó a todos.

— Hijo... ¿acaso tu no lo recuerdas? — yo debía de responder, ya que al parecer nadie quería hablar. — llevaste a tu prometida a Hogwarts.

— Secuestraste a Hermione Granger ¿en qué pensabas? — Lucius le preguntó.

Entonces Draco empezó a llorar fuertemente.

—¡No es cierto! — gritó Draco. — Lo siento mucho, perdónenme... ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Harry donde está Draco?

Me liberé del agarre de Lucius para acercarme a mi hijo. — estás aquí, reacciona. Mi amor, estás aquí.

— ¿Dónde está Draco? — sus lágrimas eran más intensas.

— No digas tonterías. — Potter se dirigió a Draco. — Hermione no despertó sólo porque la llevaste al colegio.

Señaló el cuerpo de Hermione Granger que estaba en la otra camilla.

Draco se liberó de mí, se levantó, caminó hasta Granger. — ¡Fuiste a morir por mí! ¡idiota! —gritó.

Al parecer sigue culpándose por el accidente. Es desgarrador verlo así, al parecer no la va olvidar nunca.


	18. Recuerdos

**Hermione**

Estoy muy triste, herida y furiosa contigo, estúpido e idiota Malfoy. ¿Cómo pudiste haber sido tan egoísta? Acaso no pensaste en mis sentimientos.

La única manera de corregir todo esto era ir en busca de ese jardín. Dueles tanto... Lo peor es que durante estos días he descubierto más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Las hermanas Greengrass habían estado jugando con mi memoria en Hogwarts, eliminando recuerdos y creando otros.

Si a todo esto le sumamos el hecho de que habían intentado asesinarme... Y mi cuerpo había caído en coma, al borde de la muerte cerebral... ¡Podría enviarlas a la...! Pero no es relevante. No ahora.

Harry y Theo se pueden encargar de refundirlas en Azkaban. No tengo tiempo para ser empática con ellas, no cuando me arrebataron la oportunidad de... Golpear a Draco cuando descubriera la verdad.

Me levanté para volver a tratar de salir de la mansión en la que estaba atrapada. O bueno Malfoy debería de estar encerrado.

Al bajar las escaleras los señores Malfoy estaban bebiendo té.

— Voy a salir. — anuncié.

—¿Con permiso de quién?— preguntó la señora Malfoy.

Le miré un instante, seguro que el rostro de Draco se veía confundido.

— Soy adulto, no tengo por qué pedir permiso. — respondí y seguí bajando por los escalones, ¿Draco se había mudado a la tercera planta?

— Draco, Mientras vivas en esta mansión deberás pedir permiso. — Habló el señor Malfoy.

— Entonces me mudaré. — respondí cuando terminé de bajar por las escaleras.

— ¿Irás a secuestrar a tu prometida otra vez? ¿Acaso pensabas en suicidarte? — preguntó Lucius Malfoy. — tu madre y yo creemos que la señorita Granger va a despertar... O esperamos que lo haga en los próximos seis años o tendremos que recurrir a un nuevo compromiso para ti.

— Definitivamente me marcho... No pienso casarme. — es incómodo, es molesto tener ese tipo de cosas en mente cuando mi objetivo es despertar a Draco.

— Antes de que te vayas... Te han enviado una carta. — Narcissa Malfoy alzó un sobre. — es del "Zorron de Hogwarts para Draco Malfoy"

Di un par de pasos y regresé. — ¿de quién?

— Supongo que no fue tu padre el que la envió. Zorron de Hogwarts.. — Narcissa miró a Lucius como si fuera obvio.

— ¡Cissy! ... Esos años de mi juventud han quedado atrás... Tu eres la única. — las mejillas de Lucius Malfoy adquirieron un pequeño rubor. — No puedes decir eso delante de nuestro hijo.

Hubiera reído sin parar de no ser porque deseaba leer esa carta. Era de Draco para Hermione, es decir para mí.

— Porque no van de paseo y me dan un hermanito mientras yo leo esto. — le arrebaté la carta a Narcissa Malfoy. — Diviértanse.

Y sin mirar sus rostros subí escaleras arriba, leer las palabras de Draco me harán sentir mejor o espero que tenga alguna buena explicación, en especial cuando he pasado el último mes en el hospital y el ministerio de magia.

Me senté en un sillón de cuero frente a la ventana, abrí la carta ansiosamente, desdoblé el pergamino...

_Espero que leas ésta carta en una tarde parecida para que puedas ver lo que yo veo, podrás verlo a través de mis ojos. Ahora estoy frente a la ventana de mi habitación, tu puedes estar aquí también. En la cama en el descanso, tu puedes descansar en ella también y todos los libros que he leído ojalá quieras leerlos otra vez también._

_Si pudiéramos compartir todo esto de alguna manera sería como si aún estuviéramos juntos, será suficiente para decir que somos felices como otros amantes._

_No fue hasta ahora que entendí lo que nos pasó, todo era parte del regalo de bodas de tu profesora favorita y tu abuela política, Minerva McGonagall (ella es viuda del hermano de tu abuela, el cual fue ministro de magia), ella deseaba y quería que entre nosotros hubiera más que peleas y discusiones. Las cuales empezaron con mayor fuerza a partir del quinto año, luego de que sufrí un pequeño accidente según mi madre._

_Por eso no vuelvas a buscar ese jardín, por eso vive feliz, ríe, si ríes en lo profundo seguro que yo te escucharé porque tengo poderes que jamás imaginaste._

_Por favor Hermione, aféitame bien todos los días y viste con ropa costosa que es lo que me gusta._

_Compré una casa frente a la de tus padres para protegerlos y... Me adoran, he sido parte de tu familia en estos dos años. Además, en esa casa que compré era para... Compartirla y todo es costoso ahí, así que cuídala bien._

_Bastará con eso para decir que estamos juntos. Bastará con eso para decir que somos felices como otros amantes._

_Tu prometido, Draco Malfoy._

Es inevitable no llorar. Duele cada palabra.

— Buscaré una solución, Lo prometo.

**Pansy**

Harry me volverá loca, ha estado trabajado día y noche. Por ende, no he podido salir a visitar a Hermione, a Draco. No, A Hermione en el cuerpo de Draco.

No puedo ir sola por que a duras penas puedo moverme, mis tobillos se hinchan cuando camino 5 minutos.

Esperamos mellizos. Así que no es fácil para mí.

— ¿Hoy vendrá? — pregunto, estoy sentada frente a la chimenea.

— Le pedí que lo hiciera si deseaba ver su cuerpo. A Draco... — contestó desde la cocina. — tiene Prohibida la entrada a San Mungo.

— por culpa de Draco... ¿Le dijiste que estoy embarazada? — pregunto.

— No, cuando despertó se la pasó llorando por el rubio oxigenado y luego estuvimos en el ministerio en el juicio de las Greengrass. — Harry volvió a contestar desde la cocina, estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

Entonces la chimenea sonó y apareció por ella Draco (Hermione).

Al verme se veía realmente sorprendido (a), era divertido ver a Draco con ese gesto en su cara, aunque el verdadero solo Malfoy había dicho "Bien hecho, ahora no escapará jamás".

— Hola Mione. — saludé

—¡Por todos los libros he leído!... ¡Pansy estás...

— ¡Inmensa!... Lo sé... Son mellizos... Y Potter tiene toda la culpa. — hice un mohín.

Sonrió. — Supongo que tú pusiste de tu parte. — su sonrisa hizo que recordara como era Draco a los 14 años. Cuando sonreía con Theo, Blaise y yo. Cuando era feliz.

— Sabes Mione... Draco fue una sombra en estos dos años, deprimido, triste, pero un día nos reunió y nos dio obsequios y finalmente una foto grupal... Él se despidió para que tu estuvieras aquí. — sentí deseos de llorar, ¡malditas hormonas!

— Yo... Él dejó una carta y en ella mencionó un accidente... — parecía nerviosa... —como que su madre lo mencionó y luego se la agarró conmigo.

Me sentí incómoda, ese accidente me trae malos recuerdos además de que gracias a ello soy claustrofóbica.

— Además Theo y Blaise han sido demasiado fríos conmigo. Yo no pedí que Draco hiciera esto. Él es un tonto...

Asentí con la cabeza. — él te ama... Te contaré lo que sucedió.

**Navidad 1995**

Los Malfoy celebraban una fiesta, en ella anunciaron que Draco Malfoy estaba prometido con una bruja sangre pura y que el matrimonio se celebraría en 1998.

Sus padres dijeron que la bruja era la última de los Urquhart. Una sangre muy valiosa para emparentar.

— No me casaré. — Draco se acercó a Pansy y Blaise. Theo estaba entretenido con Daphne. — Yo no voy a acatar ese compromiso.

— Granger apenas te nota, y dudo mucho que te acepte algún día, además de que es hija de muggles... Claramente no es para ti — respondió Blaise.

— Además parece embobada con la comadreja Weasley. — Pansy negó con la cabeza. — Theo querrá ser tu hada madrina, haría lo que fuera por verlos juntos.

— Necesito ir a pensar. — Suspiró Draco. — Conozco un centro comercial muggle muy interesante. ¿Vienen?

—¿Cómo lo conoces? — preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Vi a Granger ir ahí... —notó las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos. — está bien, la seguí en vacaciones por accidente...

— Entonces vamos, se nuestro guía. — concedió Pansy.

El trío salió a hurtadillas de la mansión Malfoy, tomaron unas escobas y volaron hasta que el frío los congeló.

Más tarde llegaron al centro comercial, pasearon, vieron la ropa, la comida, todo les pareció hermoso. Eran adolescentes mágicos divirtiéndose como niños muggles.

El trío subió a un ascensor, querían ir al último piso, para ver Londres y el palacio Windsor.

Cuando iban por el piso 20 el ascensor se detuvo, Pansy empezó a asfixiarse tras diez minutos encerrados y más tarde todo empezó a llenarse de humo.

— Vamos a morir. — Se quejó, Pansy estaba asustada. — jamás podré casarme con Potter.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! — empezó a gritar Blaise.

Presionaron los botones, pero no reaccionaba el ascensor.

— Usaré magia para abrir esto. — Dijo Draco. — Sacó su varita, murmuró hechizos pero lo que logró fue que el ascensor se fuese hacia abajo, algo que los lastimó a los tres.

Blaise se hirió el tobillo, Pansy estaba en shock.

— Usar magia debilita este lugar, no hagas nada. — Ordenó Blaise. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ayuda... — Pansy estaba llorando de miedo. — ¡Auxilio!

Continuaron gritando, esperando que alguien les ayudase o que el ministerio apareciera en su búsqueda para expulsarlo.

De tantos gritos desesperados unos bomberos aparecieron y abrieron el ascensor, pero era demasiado alto para alcanzar.

— Niños suban. — Uno de los bomberos les entendió la mano. — más aprisa.

— ¡No alcanzamos! — Gritó Blaise. —¡estoy herido! ¡me he fracturado el tobillo!

— Yo los metí en esto. — Draco empezaba a asfixiarse por el humo.

Cargó a Blaise sobre sus hombros y lo hizo pasar. Luego hizo lo mismo con Pansy.

— ¡Draco! — Gritó Pansy una vez fuera y casi libre del shock. —¡Ayudenlo!

— ¡Amigo! ¡Hermano! — Blaise estaba asustado.

El bombero se metió para sacarlo, pero el ascensor cayo, dejando a Blaise y Pansy con el otro bombero.

**Pansy**

— Nadie sabe que pasó después, solo Draco... Pero olvidó todo el accidente, olvidó lo que ocurrió ese día. Sólo recuerda haber estado en el hospital bajo el cuidado de su tío Sirius y la tía Cissy no le dejó olvidar que por resistirse a su futuro casi pierde la vida. Aun así, Draco se seguía oponiendo al matrimonio arreglado.

— ¿No recuerda nada? — pregunta Draco... Hermione en el cuerpo de Draco.

— Espera... ¿querías casarte conmigo? — preguntó Harry, estaba sentado junto a mí. — ¿ya estabas enamorada de mí?

— Desde primer año... Y Blaise siempre quiso tener algo con tu hermana... Pero era difícil debido al control de nuestros padres. — respondí algo avergonzada. — Y sí, Hermione a Draco le empezaste a gustar ese año, pero tras el accidente perdió esos recuerdos, creemos que fue tiene algún shock post traumático... Además de que yo soy claustrofóbica.

— Creo que eso resuelve mi duda, pero no el problema. — él (ella) dio un largo suspiro. — esas malditas rosas nos cambiaron por un deseo y...

—¿rosas? ¿Deseo? — pregunté, entonces me puse en pie y fui al despacho de Harry, busqué y busqué hasta que encontré una botella de licor. Regresé hasta mi marido y Hermione — esta es una botella de vino de rosas, me la obsequió mi suegra. Además de que dijo que su existencia es casi un mito y si es real podría...

— eso es rico. — Harry quiso quitármela, pero lo hice a un lado. — oye, podemos compartirla.

— ¡No! — negué. — Lily dijo que este vino era medicinal y mágico que podría hacer realidad cualquier deseo si se bebía pensando en la persona amada. Además de que las rosas con las que fue hecha tenían poderes extraños. — Harry se veía pensativo, al parecer entendió a lo que me refiero.

— Mione. — Harry habló. — Si la tomas podrías salvar a Draco, además de que regresarán cada uno a su cuerpo.

— Pero debes creer. — Dicho eso le entregué la botella. — te lo obsequio, pero a cambio quiero un favor.

— El que quieras. — Draco... Hermione abrazaba a la botella como si fuera un libro de los que solía llevar en Hogwarts.

— serás la madrina del mellizo que nazca primero. — Dije con una sonrisa.

Entonces él (ella) me abrazó. — dalo por hecho. Seré la madrina...


	19. Quince

**_Hermione: _**_¿es posible alucinar gracias al vino de rosas? ¿Draco?_

**_Draco: _**_¿lo ves? Siempre estás preocupada. Hasta en tus sueños sufres. ¿Bebiste por mi ausencia? ¿Acaso vas a estar borracha los próximos años?_

**_Hermione: _**_la razón de ello es porque tú estás en mis sueños, solo bebí porque... No lo recuerdo. Hay una mesa muy hermosa con un mantel de seda, también hay nieve, veo que tú y yo fuimos invitados._

**_Draco:_**_ Tonta, ese es mi sueño, estás en mi sueño Granger, pero a mí me gusta mucho. Los dos estamos vestidos muy elegantes, con nuestros trajes de boda. Como un caballero yo me acerco y coloco la silla para ti y tú me regalas una sonrisa._

**_Hermione: _**_sí, te sientas frente a mí, nos miramos mutuamente y sonreímos. Ambos estamos esperando a alguien. Creo que es la persona que nos invitó. Un hombre con un traje negro aparece. —¡abuelo!_

**_Draco:_**_ Me resulta familiar, ¿nos hemos visto antes?_

_El hombre tomó la botella de vino de rosas que estaba sobre la mesa. — La magia termina con este licor, empezó con rosas y con rosas acabará. — Miró a Draco. — No importa si después me olvidas, no importa que olvidaras tu promesa, tu hiciste más de lo hubiera esperado de ti. — sirvió el licor en su copa._

_Miró a Hermione. — se feliz Mione, nieta mía, por todas las lágrimas que has derramado de amada. — le sirvió en la copa. —Hermione mi magia es como estrechar la mano de un desconocido, es tiempo de que realicen su propia magia y que su amor florezca... —miró ambos. — recuerden que casarse es fácil... Lo difícil es mantenerse enamorado._

_Ambos bebieron de las copas. Empezó a llover pétalos de rosa, no había nieve y aquel hombre había desaparecido._

* * *

**Draco**

Desperté desorientado, me senté y alrededor había un montón de rosas. Fui al baño, me miré en mi espejo. ¡Sorprendente!

—¿Dormiste bien? — Theo apareció por la puerta, se veía molesto. Diferente, muy diferente a lo que recordaba.

—¿Qué? — pregunté.

— No tienes que fingir, estamos solos. — respondió y eso me confundió.

— Oye... ¿Por qué estás así?... ¿Y yo también? — pregunté.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? — Theo se veía ahora preocupado.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo estaba en San Mungo. — respondo algo dubitativo.

—¿Eres?... ¿Eres?... ¿Draco?... ¿Draco Malfoy? — pregunta como si viera una fantasma. —¡Pero no te llevaron a Hogwarts!

_—_ Es claro que no estoy en Hogwarts. — pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Draco! — me abraza fuertemente.

Me alejo de él. —¡suéltame! ¿Pansy y Blaise están bien? ¿Cómo está la pierna de Blaise?

Theo pareció confundido. — ¿de qué hablas?

— Estuvimos en un edificio muggle, quedamos atrapados en el ascensor... El incendio... Los saqué de ahí. — me llevé la mano a la cabeza. — dime si están bien.

Theo bajó la cabeza, preocupado. — Han pasado 5 años desde eso... Ellos están bien, Pansy se casó con Potter...

— ¡¿5 años?! — me sorprendí y luego sonreí cual niño. — entonces me gradué... Eso explica por qué luces como un viejo de 25 años... ¿Estoy casado?

— No te casaste... ¡Tía Cissy! ¡Tío Lucius! — gritó Theo.

— Excelente, al parecer estoy libre de compromiso y me gradué. — Miré fuera de mi baño, había un montón de pétalos de rosas en el baño.

Cuando mis padres aparecieron los saludé a ambos con un abrazo, Theo mintió, dijo que me había golpeado la cabeza y que estaba de 15 años. Vaya al parecer me visitará el tío Sirius para verificar mi salud.

Recordé todo lo previo al accidente y olvidé todos los años posteriores. Pero hay algo que no he olvidado: "Hermione" eso está en mi cabeza. ¿Quién es? No tengo recuerdo alguno de ella. No sé quién es.

**Hermione**

Abrí los ojos, observé todo a mi alrededor, di un grito agudo. — ¡Ya volví! — dije. Harry estaba frente a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Mione? ¿Estás? ¿Eres tú? — preguntó, me pasó un espejo o bueno una bandeja para verme en ella.

— ¡Soy yo! — dije al mirarme al espejo. — ¿dónde está Draco? — traté de salir de la cama, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y duro.

— Tu no sales de San Mungo hasta que te revisar una sanadora. — me regañó.

— Tengo que ir. — al poner un pie en el piso, vi que había montones de pétalos de rosas.

Una sanadora ingresó, me reviso, además de que me recetó unas pociones para aligerar mis músculos que estaban entumecidos por el tiempo que pasé quieta.

— Te llevaré a casa. — se ofreció Harry cuando estuve presentable, una falda beige y una blusa negra, además de usar tacones negros. Estoy segura de que esta ropa la había elegido Malfoy ya que mis pechos se destacaban, creo que me crecieron un par de tallas más mientras estuve dormida.

— Quiero que me lleves con Draco, estoy segura de que ha despertado o está por hacerlo. — dije, no podía dejar de moverme.

— Entonces Pansy estará con él.

Usamos la aparición para llegar más rápido a la mansión, incluso un elfo de nombre Dobby nos dejó ingresar, nos condujo hasta el salón donde Theo, Blaise y Pansy estaban esperando a que bajara.

— Sirius lo está revisando. — Dijo Theo. — despertó algo confundido.

— Me alegra que estés bien. — Pansy me abrazó tanto como le permitió su vientre, esperaban una niña y un niño... O eso había salido su última ecografía. — Ahora veras a Draco y podrán ser felices.

Draco salió de su habitación, empezó a bajar por las escaleras seguidos de sus padres y su tío Sirius.

—¿Por qué estoy en el tercer piso? — preguntó, al parecer no me había notado aún.

— Tu lo hiciste solo. — respondió Narcissa.

— ¿Así? Bueno ahora puedo ver mejor el jardín. — Draco sonrió como un adolescente.

Luego pareció notar nuestra presencia, quedó sorprendido al ver el vientre de Pansy.

— Pansy... ¿Cuándo te embarazaste? ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó Draco.

Pansy sonrió, se veía feliz. — Es Harry Potter, me casé con él hace un año.

— Así que lograste atraparlo. — Dijo. — Bien, es el año 2000, tengo 20 años al igual que todos ustedes, pero Theo parece de 25.

— Soy Modelo, el maquillaje me hace ver mayor. — se quejó Theo.

¿Draco no recuerda nada? ¿No me recuerda? No, él aún no se había fijado en mi presencia.

— Blaise está trabajando en el ministerio de magia. — Draco miró a Pansy. — tú te casaste con el cegatón de Potter. — bajó el último escalón y me vio a mí. — ella es...

No pude resistir más y corrí a abrazarlo. — Tonto, ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras eso? Creí que jamás te vería. — le solté para verle la cara. — eres un idiota.

— Hermione cálmate. — Theo se veía preocupado.

— Tu... — Draco dio un paso lejos de mí. — Aléjate, no te conozco.

Esas palabras quebraron mi corazón. Me duele mucho.

— ¿Alguien sabe quién es Hermione Granger? — preguntó con cierta duda.

— ¿No la recuerdas? — preguntó Blaise.

Draco negó con la cabeza. — ¿Quién es y por qué recordé ese nombre? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

¡Me olvidó! ¡No sabe quién soy!

— Draco tiene 15 años, no recuerda nada posterior al accidente de 1995, puede ser algo temporal. — dijo Sirius. — No te recuerda a ti.

Entonces fue inevitable no llorar, él vio las lágrimas descender por mis mejillas.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Acaso eres Hermione Granger? — preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza, dio pasos alrededor de mí. — Sí, estás... Bien, me gusta tu físico y parece que tienes buen gusto en cuanto a la ropa muggle. — Volvió a verme a los ojos. — dices que tú eres Hermione Granger, ¿segura de que me conoces y que yo te conozco?

— Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, a los 11 años. — respondí secando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que saqué del bolsillo de mi falda.

— ¿Segura? ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó viendo fijamente nos piernas. — me gustan tus tobillos.

Era inevitable no sonrojarme, me estaba detallando demasiado, incluso centro su mirada en mi busto. — Tengo 20 años y estuve en coma por dos años.

— Entonces es imposible que tuviéramos una relación o Algo... ¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre? — preguntó.

— Sangre pura, soy tu prometida. — respondí, no iba darle vueltas al asunto.

—¿Mí que?... ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos? — estaba sorprendido.

— Me querías... Y los que últimos meses en los que estuve despierta te dije que te amaba varias veces mientras hacíamos... — cerré la boca no era necesario que se enteraran.

Todos empezaron a toser incómodos, al parecer habían entendido bien, excepto Draco.

— ¡Vaya!... Al parecer me enamoré de mi prometida, a la que tanto detesté... Y yo te amaba... — Draco se veía ofendido.

— Sí. — afirmé.

— Bien, voy a ordenar mis pensamientos, déjame tu dirección e iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda. — dijo con un tono despectivo.

— Al parecer siempre has sido un cretino arrogante y desagradable. — me quejé.

Todos rieron por lo bajo.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

— Revisa tus pertenecías, en tu libro favorito en la página 450 tienes anotada mi dirección además tienes la otra dirección de la casa que compraste para después de nuestra boda. — respondí.

—¿Éramos muy unidos? — su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, ahora que lo noto es más expresivo.

— Voy a perdonar todo lo que hiciste porque estás vivo y despierto — anuncie con una sonrisa.

Él se veía más confundido y frustrado por no entender.

—Malfoy Vamos a celebrar que Hermione ha despertado, si deseas puedes venir a celebrar en Londres muggle. — Anunció Harry, tomó a Pansy del brazo, me acerqué a ellos y desaparecimos.

**Draco**

A las 7pm llegué a la fiesta que era en casa de Hermione Granger. Al tocar la puerta me abrió el esposo de Pansy. Ingresé a la habitación, todos me saludaban, yo asentía con la cabeza. Al centro del salón un pelirrojo estaba abrazando a Hermione Granger.

— Los dos apártense. — ordené en voz alta. Si ella era mi prometida ese era una conducta que no estoy dispuesto a soportar. —¿me engañas? ¿Acaso yo era uno de amantes? — miré a todos los presentes. — sé que no nos conocemos, pero necesito hablar con ella ahora, así que me la llevaré.

— Sígueme. — Hermione Granger pasó por lo lado, parecía estar molesta.

Noté las miradas extrañas de los presentes. —¿Acaso ustedes si me conocen?

— ¡Dije que me sigas! — gritó Hermione Granger desde el exterior de la casa así que tuve que seguirla.

Ya fuera pude observar que Hermione usaba una blusa verde casi transparente y una falda blanca que cubría sus piernas por completo.

—¿Cómo llegaste? Ni siquiera reconociste a Ron, mucho menos a mis padres así que no has recordado nada. — se explicó.

— Mi libro favorito tiene 300 páginas, así que hice lo más obvio envié a mi elfo Dobby a buscarte. — respondí con una sonrisa.

Hermione Granger trató de golpearme y retrocedí rápidamente por ende ella dio un golpe al aire — Como te atreves a hacer trampa

— Oye, ¿me habías golpeado antes? — pregunté algo sorprendido.

Ella sonrió de manera atrevida. — Sí, creo que tu cuerpo me reconoce... Zorron de Hogwarts..

—¿Zorron?. Puede que sea un excelente amante, pero no tienes por qué insultarme... Si eres mi prometida respétame. — me hice el herido y resentido. — lastimas mis sentimientos.

Entonces ella me abrazó, yo no sabía si corresponder o no.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté.

— Gracias, estoy feliz de que hayas venido, me estás demostrando que no puedes olvidarme, que piensas en mí, aunque no sabes quién soy. — Traté de alejarme, pero ella se aferró más. — Cuando me abrazabas y yo trataba de huir solías decir: "Muévete más y te besaré"

— ¿En serio? — me sentía confundido y quería recordar eso.

— Sí y además querías ser parte de mi familia, adorabas a mis padres por lo que pasó con las rosas hechizadas... Para ser parte de mi familia querías casarte conmigo y por ello tratabas de seducirme. — Hermione Granger aspiró el aroma de mi chaqueta.

— ¿Logré hacerlo?

— Eres muy bueno en la cama... Sí, debo estar enamorándome del Draco de 15 años.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté cauteloso.

Hermione alzó la mirada. — Eres algo inocente y expresas todo con tu rostro.

La abracé, me gustó esa sensación, era como si la hubiera extrañado. — ¿entonces tienes la marca de los Malfoy?

— Sí, la has tocado varias veces... — respondió algo sonrojada.

Sonreí con picardía —entonces déjame hacerlo...

—¿Qué cosa? — Hermione Granger estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. ¿Que estaría pasando por su mente?

— Ver tu marca, quiero ver tu marca ahí. — señalé la casa de enfrente. — en la casa que dices que compre para nosotros.

— Pero no hagas nada raro… Recuerda que tienes 15 años. — Hermione Granger se veía roja.

— No seas sucia, yo solo quiero ver esa marca en un lugar privado. — al mirar atrás pude notar a todos los presentes de la fiesta mirando por la ventana.


	20. Final

**Hermione**

Draco alzó mi rostro, al parecer deseaba un beso.

—¿Quieres besarme ahora? — pregunté, ésta era una conversación que habíamos tenido antes. — necesitas un beso para saber que sientes por mí.

Él sonrió. — ¿lees mi mente? — dejó de abrazarme y dio un paso atrás. — no necesito tus besos porque estoy prometido.

Sonreí, al parecer recordaba nuestras conversaciones.

Me miró un instante. — Tú dijiste eso antes, no sé cuándo, pero lo hiciste.

Yo asentí. — Draco, te voy a proteger del modo en que tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Draco río.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿por qué te ríes?

— Dices que me vas a proteger, soy un hombre de 20 años, soy saludable, así que no lo creo. — sonrió.

— Eres irritante, pero aun así me protegiste. — Sonreí y le di un guiño.

— ¿No será que te protegí porque eres pequeña? — Draco me pregunta divertido

—¿Quieres que te golpee? Después de todo los has olvidado. — respondí con ironía.

— ¿Siempre me tratas así? — Draco se ve molesto y resentido, se ve tan adorable, me gusta el Draco de 15 años.

— eres de los que le gusta ese trato.

Él abrió la boca ofendido. — No distorsiones el tiempo que perdí.

Le di la espalda, mis amigos estaban pegados en la ventana, riendo por nuestra pelea, siempre nuestros momentos románticos han acabado así. — Me voy, Draco y por favor si me quieres ver... Búscame sin ayuda de un elfo.

Empecé a caminar, cada paso lo daba con lentitud, Draco me seguiría, vendría a la fiesta conmigo, aunque eso lo molestaría.

— Espera, por favor espera Hermione Granger. — se acercó y empezó a caminar conmigo.

— ¡Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué titubeaste? ¿No viste lo despacio que iba? Debiste apresurarte. — le tomé del brazo. — Ven a la fiesta y te prometo que otro día verás la marca Malfoy.

**Draco**

La casa no era muy grande, pero me gustaba, me resultaba familiar incluso el olor a incienso. Hermione Granger hablaba y oía a todos sus invitados.

El pelirrojo de hace rato se me acercó. — Oí que perdiste la memoria.

Lo detesto, lo odio, esa emoción es algo que no puedo olvidar. —¿somos tan cercanos para que sepas eso? — dirigí la mirada a Hermione Granger. — ¿o acaso ella me es infiel?

—¿Quieres que te golpee? — preguntó.

— Pff, ya veo de donde Hermione sacó sus amenazas. — respondo despectivo.

— Jamás olvides a Hermione, Malfoy admiro que hayas arriesgado tu vida por ella. — dicho eso se fue a hablar con el marido de Pansy.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi vida? ¿Yo hice eso? ¿Arriesgué mi vida por esa mujer enana? — aquello me sorprendía, ¿yo la había protegido?

* * *

Hermione Granger me había llevado a su habitación cerca a la media noche, nos veíamos, ella estaba sentada en su cama y yo estaba sentado sobre su escritorio viendo sus libros.

—¿Por qué separa tus libros con tiras de papel que contienen frases? — pregunté dispuesto a romper el silencio.

— Bueno, es porque hay frases que me gustan, así que son dignas de conservar... — me miró a los ojos. —¿cómo?

— Están en el libro de Romeo y Julieta... ¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo supe?  
— Me sorprendí con lo que dije —¿Alguna vez he estado en tu habitación?

— Debiste saberlo cuando cambiamos de cuerpo. — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuándo cambiamos qué? — pregunté

Hermione Granger negó con la cabeza. — Olvídalo, tal vez tu memoria está regresando. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

— A ver. — al decir eso fungí mirar al techo, ella caminó hasta mi — Sí, ya recuerdo... Estás en ropa muy provocadora. — me dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. —¡Salvaje!

* * *

Regresé a casa alrededor de las una de la mañana, subí a las escaleras me sentaba en la baranda y me dejaba llevar por la gravedad, me gusta jugar así.

Mis padres salieron de su habitación cuando yo jugaba en las escaleras. Llevaban pijamas, camisones negros.

— Baja de ahí es peligroso. — Ordenó mi madre, la obedecí y volví a subir por las escaleras.

— Madre, dime... ¿Les agrada mi prometida? — pregunté.

— Por supuesto. Es muy dedicada. — afirmó mi madre.

— Hermione Granger no es como las demás brujas, es algo salvaje, su cuerpo es muy atractivo, aunque es algo enana. — Dije, era inevitable no sonreír.

— A mí no me agrada. — anunció mi padre. —¿si te lo pido cancelaría tu compromiso?

Negué con la cabeza. — No lo creo, me gusta mucho. —Mi madre sonrió, asintió contenta con ello. — estaba pensando en algo. Hace días bueno hace 5 años. Quiero saber qué pasó con el bombero que me rescató del ascensor. ¿Sería inapropiado que fuera a agradecerle después de tantos años? ¿Saben algo de él?

— No averiguamos, pero lo haremos ahora. — dijo mi padre. — creo que debemos agradecerle por que salvó el linaje de los Malfoy.

**Hermione**

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que mi fiesta, Draco no se ha aparecido. Estoy comiendo y riendo con Jazmín, le conté todo lo que pasé cuando estuve en el cuerpo de Draco.

El timbre sonó

— Soy yo, ¡abran! —oímos la voz de Blaise.

—¡Es mi bombón! —Jazmín corrió a abrir y se lanzó a los brazos de Blaise. Ambos besaron apasionadamente mientras yo comía un par de nueces.

— Hermione, Draco me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte. — Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

—¿Por qué no viene en lugar enviarte? — murmuré. —¿y dime a donde debo ir?

* * *

Estaba delante de idiota de Malfoy, estaba en una piscina de agua caliente en la planta baja de la mansión Malfoy, bien estábamos rodeados de vapor, además de un par de velas que iluminaban tenuemente.

Draco sonreía cuál adolescente pervertido, Narcissa me había casi obligado a usar un bikini muy sugerente, empiezo a sospechar que planearon esto.

—¿Por qué me invitas aquí? —pregunté incomoda, si meterme al agua.

— Para ver mejor tu cuerpo, me gusta. — sonrió cual bobo. — Te ver realmente…

— Las cosas parecen fáciles para ti. — le interrumpí. — pero creo que te dejaré solo...

— No sé cómo me comportaba contigo a los 18, pero a los 15 me comportaba así, hace frío. — salió de la piscina y me jaló hacia él.

Ahora estaba completamente mojada. —¿qué haces? ¿Así te comprabas a los 15? — pregunté

— Sí. — su mirada estaba centrada en mi pecho.

—¿Con quién?

—¿Qué sientes por mí? — evito responder e hizo una pregunta.

— Te quiero. — respondí

—¿Solo me quieres? Creo que antes te oí decir otra cosa cuando...

—¡Estás recordando! —exclamé emocionada

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — Me duele. — miró alrededor. —¡Hay humo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

**Draco**

_Cuando Pansy y Blaise estuvieron fuera del ascensor con el otro bombero, el ascensor cayó un par de pisos. El impacto hizo que yo perdiera el equilibrio y me fracturase el brazo derecho._

_El bombero se acercó a mí, me extendió una máscara con oxígeno. — Toma, respira profundo. Tenemos que darnos prisa._

_Al ponernos de pie el ascensor volvió a descender más pisos. Me sentí más adolorido, el brazo me sangraba, el hueso estaba casi fuera de mi piel._

_—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó el bombero, su rostro estaba herido, el hacha e traía le había herido._

_— La puerta se cerró, ¿qué haremos? —pregunté._

_— Calma, también tengo que salir, mi nieta me está esperando en casa. — el hombre canoso se puso en pie, trató de abrir las puertas del ascensor mitras yo me retorcía por el dolor en el brazo._

_— Espera. — me dijo, de su ropa de bombero sacó una pequeña cajita negra con una antena, algo parecida una radio. — envíen apoyo, hay un chico atrapado en el ascensor, se ha cerrado la puerta._

_—Jefe. ¿En cuál ascensor? Jefe ¿cuál? — preguntó una voz..._

_El señor me extendió la cajita. — Dile cual._

_Con la mano que estaba sana le recibí el objeto — el ascensor está en el lado sur. ¡Hola! —nadie respondía y yo no dejaba de toser. — ¡no sirve!_

_— Sigue intentando. — el señor estaba golpeando la puerta con el hacha. Yo obedecí seguía hablando a la cajita._

_Logró abrir las puertas y en medio puso el hacha para que siguiesen abiertas las puertas. Otra vez estaba demasiado alto para salir solo._

_— ¿Ya viste que bueno soy? —preguntó, se acercó a mí. — Te sacaré primero. ¡Ánimo! Te voy a cargar. — me alzó sobre sus hombros. — Sube a mi espalda._

_Yo tosía sin parar, me estaba asfixiando por el humo._

_— Cuando salgamos de aquí te voy a presentar a mi nieta Hermione, tiene tu edad y es tan bonita que te vas a desmayar. — me sacó del ascensor y me pasó la máscara de oxígeno. — Tómala, colócate esto._

_Le extendí mi mano izquierda. — Ahora yo lo ayudaré. —Él tomó mi mano y el ascensor tembló. — ¡rápido yo lo ayudaré! — dio un paso y otra vez el ascensor tembló._

_Ambos nos miramos con preocupación, yo me negaba a soltarlo. — le ayudaré, lo prometo. — Usaré magia para sacarlo. — busqué mi varita, pero estaba en el piso del ascensor._

_— Olvídalo, mi peso desestabiliza el ascensor. — Vete, suéltame._

_Negué con la cabeza. — le ayudaré a salir, créame por favor._

_—¡Vete de aquí! ¡Rápido! — me soltó la mano. — Soy Héctor Granger, dile a mi querida nieta Hermione Granger que no podré llegar a casa, dile que la amo, hazle saber que la amo, díselo por mí._

_No pude evitar llorar. — Por favor, por favor, déjeme ayudarlo._

_— Cuento contigo, hijo, dile eso a mi nieta Hermione Granger._

_Entonces empujó mi brazo al exterior, el ascensor cayó los pisos restantes hasta el fuego. Era inevitable no llorar, me sentía impotente._

* * *

Al abrir los ojos Hermione estaba a mi lado, sentada al borde de mi cama. Verla ahí me hizo recordar todo, las rosas malditas, el período monstruoso, Jazmín Potter enseñándome a caminar en tacones, yo sufriendo con el periodo, cuando casi mato a Ronald Weasley por amanecer en mi cama. Recordé el accidente de Hermione, recordé como la llevé a Hogwarts... Recordé mi promesa a Héctor Granger.

—¡Draco! ¡Me tenías preocupada! — estaba usando una bata gris.

— Lo recuerdo todo. — le susurré. — Yo... Tu abuelo murió por salvarme… Él…

Le conté todo lo ocurrido en la navidad de 1995, ella lloró en mis brazos como una niña.

— Lamento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. — Le acaricié el cabello. — No podía recordar y te molestaba en Hogwarts, siempre te moleste... Aunque no recordaba porque siempre quería hablar contigo. — Besé su frente. — Hermione yo Te amo. Tu abuelo también te ama.

— Gracias por recordarme que mi abuelo me amaba, yo no sabía que ocurrió esa noche, fue mi navidad más triste...

**2010**

**Draco**

Eventualmente nuestra familia creció, creció y creció en verdad. Estaba estableciendo un modelo para la promoción de la paternidad.

Teníamos tres hijos varones, Orión de 5 años, Scorpius de 4 años y Arneb de 2 años. Hermione estaba otra vez embarazada y según mi tío Sirius esperábamos a una niña.

Una noche todos veíamos caricaturas en la TV, hasta que pasaron el comercial de Play Station.

— Papá, cómpranos el juego. — pidió Orión.

— Lo queremos. — secundaron Scorpius y Arneb.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. — No, ya tienen muchos juegos. Ganen dinero y cómprenlo ustedes.

— Pero yo no puedo ganar dinero. — se quejó Orión. — Mejor préstamelo mami.

— Con que ya estás pidiendo préstamos... ¿Acaso ya tienes crédito y un fiador? ¿Tienes con que garantizar que devolverás el dinero? — pregunté.

— Entonces se lo pediremos a los abuelos. — Respondió Scorpius

Sin duda mis hijos saben a quién manipular para conseguir lo que desean.

Más tarde acostamos a los niños en sus respectivas camas, estuvimos una hora esperando a que se durmieran. Empezamos a salir a hurtadillas.

—¡Mamá! — Scorpius se sentó en su cama. — Aún no estamos dormidos. ¡Orión despierta! — gritó.

— No lo despiertes. — susurré. — ¿quieres que te lleve a dormir al jardín?

— No, yo voy a dormir con mami. — Scorpius me miró como si fuera una amenaza.

Definitivamente es un Malfoy.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? Yo dormiré con ella. — presumí

Mi Pequeño me miró con enojo. — Mami ya no quiero a papi.

— Y yo no te quiero despierto, duerme Scorpius. — Hermione se veía adormilada.

— A dormir. — caminé hasta la cama de mi hijo, lo recosté. — hijo, duérmete.

—¡Mami! — Scorpius se volvió a sentar.

— No, no, no, duérmete.

— ¡Mami! — se volvió a sentar.

— ¡Ay! Duérmete Scorpius. — Lo volví a recostar.

Una hora más tarde Scorpius estaba profundamente dormido, Hermione estaba recostada junto a nuestro hijo, rodeé la cama y la alcé en brazos, salimos de la habitación de nuestros hijos.

Hermione dormía profundamente mientras yo la llevaba por los pasillos. Cada día está lleno de amor, de algún modo nuestro amor es como el jardín que Hermione cuidó hace años, ahora ella se ha encargado de mantenernos unidos, nos ha dado su calor, su amor y su bondad.

— Hermione prometo que nunca dejaré de amarte. — Le susurré.

— No dejarás de hacerlo, te tengo loco por mí. — Susurró medio dormida. — Te amo...

— Yo también te amo...

_Fin_


	21. Anécdota de la autora

Hola querida lectora, quiero contarte una pequeña historia de cómo surgió éste fic.

Era una noche en la que me pregunté por qué Draco no sentía cómo era la vida de una mujer. (sentir la temible menstruación y cólicos)

Pensé en que manera hacerlo, una poción, un hechizo, un accidente... Entonces miré por la ventana ahí estaba mi jardín de rosas multicolores y encontré la solución.

Incluso pensé en el final, que Draco y Hermione se casaran estando en el cuerpo del otro. La solución sería la luna de miel... Ese era el plan hasta el capítulo 12 Cuando... navegaba por YouTube y encontré un Dorama: _Garden __Secret _me interesó la trama típica, chica pobre y chico rico... Pero ella era una doble acción... _Bla__bla__bla_

Casualmente hasta ahí las rosas eran el único punto en el que coincidía con mi fic. Miré los 20 episodios de la novela en tres días. Lloré un poco con ella, les aseguro que nada lograba eso así que...

Decidí adaptar el final a éste fic (como homenaje a mis lágrimas) . Fue una linda coincidencia. Yo espero que no pienses que fue un plagio o una adaptación planeada desde el principio.

Del capítulo 13 en adelante es una adaptación.

Sin más que decir espero la hayas disfrutado, también se puede encontrar en wattpad.

~ Ms. Jackson


End file.
